Kingdom Hearts III: A New Beginning
by Aris-5221
Summary: future fic. After KH2 Sora x Kairi, and Riku xOC get together and get married. They have kids who later end up having to save the worlds as their parents did years earlier. Character death.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After they all get back to the island in kh2 Sora and Kairi get together then get married when they're 20, at the same time Riku gets a girlfriend named Isabella and they get married when they're 21. Both couples have their first child about a year later, Sora and Kairi have a girl named Adya, and Riku and his wife have a boy named Chase, years later Kairi has a son named Alex. 10 years later Sora thinking that his son is the next key barer takes him to other worlds to train him, but they both die. Now there is an old enemy trying to take over the worlds, and it is up to the kids to save the worlds from darkness.

Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognize from the game I don't own. I however own Isabella, Chase, Adya, and Alex.

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 

It has been three months since everyone has returned to the islands, and during that time everything had slowly returned to normal. Both Riku and Sora had gotten into a lot of trouble for disappearing for a year, without a word. They just accepted the yelling they had gotten from their parents since they couldn't tell them that they were out on different worlds to save them from being destroyed. So now Sora had to pass the entrance exams for high school, and Riku even though he was a year older than Sora had to pass the entrance exams. However Riku had a little easier time with them since he didn't have to skip a grades worth of work like Sora did. Luckily for them both they both passed with flying colors, and were all in the same year at school.

After they had gotten used to the routine of school again and not the constant fighting and fearing for their life, they had slowly gotten back with their friends and even their play fights with Tidus and Wakka while Kairi and Selphie sat back and watched. Soon the group of six became a group of seven when a girl named Isabella became friends with Riku and the others had started coming to the island with them. Although she didn't really participate in the fights that the boys always seemed to have the few times that she did she had proved that she could hold her own, and even beat them if she wanted. It wasn't long after that that Sora and Kairi, Riku and Isabella, and even Tidus and Selphie had started dating.

The worlds no longer needed to be saved making is so everyone on the islands were able to have a nice and normal life. They all graduated from high school, and started college and graduated when they were twenty, twenty-one for Riku. The two couples had each bought a house near each other, and one day both Riku and Sora came home and greeted their girlfriends. Later that night after they had had dinner they walked up to Kairi and Isabella, respectably and got down on one knee and said the four greatest words they had ever heard, "Will you marry me?" the two boys asked. The girls looked at the boys in amazement and jumped into their boyfriend's arms and shouting, "YES!! Of course I will." The next day was a Saturday and the four of them got together to tell the others what had happened the night before, and they were surprised to find out that they each had the same news to tell each other. Kairi then suggested something they could do for the weddings, "I have an idea! How about we make this a double wedding that way we only really have to make one set of plans, what do you guys think?" They all look at each other and talk it over for a while and agree that it's a great idea, so the next few months are spent working and setting up everything for the wedding. At first they were thinking about only having the islanders attend the wedding, but the more Kairi, Riku, and Sora thought about it, the more they felt that their close friends deserved to come as well, so they agreed to invite: Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Cid, Cloud (if he could be found), Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. They sent out the invitations and surprisingly they got a response from everyone, including Cloud saying that they'll come. Time went on and the wedding date kept getting closer and closer. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Isabella, kept getting more and more nervous as the date got closer, but they refused to back down. About two weeks before the wedding the couples got a huge surprise one Saturday morning. The four of them were have breakfast at Sora and Kairi's, house like they tend to do at one of their houses every weekend, when someone knocked on their door. I wonder who that is, Sora thought as he got up to get the door, "I'm coming," he said, as they continued to knock on the door. He got to the door and opened it only to have someone yell, "SORA!!!" and jump on him and give him a death grip hug. At hearing the yell from the kitchen the Riku rushes into the room followed shortly by Kairi and Isabella only to see Sora being smothered by a girl and a group of people standing outside of the door with smiles on their faces. "Yuffie, I think that Sora would like to breath," Riku said trying to keep from laughing. Yuffie who looks confused at first and realizes that she is still holding Sora in her death hug, she quickly lets go and starts apologizing for almost suffocating him, and Sora just waves it off as he catches his breath. "Come on in everyone, sorry about that," Sora said and stood aside to let everyone in. The people that had come by were none other than: Leon, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Cloud, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey. "Not that we're not glad to see you all, but you guys are slightly early for the wedding," Riku said to them. "We know. We just wanted to visit and hang out before the big day, it that's ok," Leon said to them. "Of course it is," Sora said. "Ok, then I should do some introductions, Isabella this is Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Cid, Cloud, Aerith, Donald, Goofy, and Ki," "it's Mickey!!!" "Ok, then and this is Mickey," Riku said pointing to each of them as he said their name. "It's very nice to meet you all, I've heard a lot about you all," Isabella said to them all. Over the next two weeks the nine guests stayed at both Sora's and Riku's houses, which was a stretch for all of them since neither of them had enough cots for everyone, so they all just kinda faked it.

Finally the big day had come and they were all getting ready. Kairi was wearing a simple pale pink almost white wedding dress. Isabella had a pure white dress with beads on it. Both Sora and Riku had on tuxedos. Leon had ditched his regular outfit for a more formal outfit (A/N: the outfit that he wore when he danced with Rinoa in FFVIII). Yuffie, Tifa, and Aerith had all gotten simple dresses that they wore. Cid had gotten himself a tux for the big event. Cloud had an all black outfit that was semi formal but it worked for him. As for Mickey, Donald, and Goofy they wore their formal clothes that they wore at Disney Castle. The group had taken seats in the second row. All the guests had taken their seats and the wedding march started playing and all the guests stood and both Isabella and Kairi started walking in with their fathers by their sides, and parted when they reached the front of the church. (A/N: ok, I'm going to assume everyone knows what happens at a wedding and going to skip pretty much the rest of it) "If anyone does not think that these two couples should not be together please speak now or forever hold you're peace" the pastor said and the church was dead silent. "You may now kiss the brides," the pastor finished and Sora and Kairi, and Riku and Isabella kissed. Later that night at the reception party was a time for everyone to well party. Mickey walked up to them all and said, "Congratulations, you guys, and thank you for the invite to the wedding," "Mickey, you are a great friend and this wouldn't have been the same without you. Even with some of the confused glances you've guys have gotten while you've been here. I don't think that the people here really know about this not being the only place in the worlds," Riku said. "Yeah you're probably right, but it gets kind of annoying with the constant stares," Mickey said with a laugh. The night flew by and soon it was time for the party to end and everyone left. Finally after everyone had left except for the newlyweds and everyone that was staying with them were left, and they left shortly afterwards.

The next day everyone that was staying with them had to leave saying that they couldn't be away from their duties much longer without some issues. So slowly life had gotten into a normal routine once again when Kairi discovered that she was pregnant. Also a few months later Isabella got pregnant as well. After nine months Kairi had her child, it was a girl that they named Adya, and three months later Isabella had her child, it was a boy that they had named Chase. Two years later Kairi and Sora had another child; it was a boy that they named Alexander. The next fifteen years were relatively peaceful, the worlds weren't in danger, and Leon and the others came to visit from time to time, but that was pretty much it.

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 

Ok, I know that this story kinda seems like a Mary-Sue but I promise it's not. This chapter is basically a filler between after Kingdom Hearts 2 and what happens with their kids.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the plot, Adya, Chase, Isabella, and Alex.

* * *

Sora had always watched carefully over his two children, however he had only ever taught his son, Alex, how to fight thinking that he was the next keyblade master. He had always thought that Adya was the next princess of heart, so he felt that she didn't need to know how to fight. When Adya was 16 and Alex was 14, Sora received a note from the king saying that there were large amounts of heartless taking over all the worlds. Sora decided not to tell anyone about what was happening, and that he would deal with this his way. Three days after he had gotten the letter, in the dead of night he packed his stuff careful not to wake up his wife then walked to Alex's room.

"Alex, wake up," he said quietly so he wouldn't wake up the rest of the house.

"Dad? What wrong? It's like 3 in the morning," Alex said and was about to fall back to sleep when Sora responded with,

"Come on we're leaving and we need to take care of some things before we do," he told Alex. Alex dragged himself out of bed and packed; Sora told him to write a letter that would be sealed and could only be opened if he died, so he did unsure of who to write it too.

He gave the letter to his father and he used his magic to seal and confine Alex's and his own letters, which he had written earlier, to some unknown place. With all of that taken care of Sora wrote a quick note saying that he had taken Alex and why, then left with his son on his new adventure, the first one he's had in 19 years. They went to the gummi ship, which Cid had gotten one for both him and Riku several years before, and left the world that they had called home.

While Sora and Alex were on the gummi ship Sora gave his Kingdom key to Alex, so he could practice summoning it, before they went into battle. They decided to land at a world that Sora had thought was going to be easy to test out his son's skills. Little did he know that the letter that the king had sent didn't really explain fully the whole situation. They landed on Wonderland and started fighting the second they had left the ship. Heartless were everywhere and it seemed like there was no end to them. All of the inhabitants of the world were nowhere to be found, probably hiding somewhere hopefully safe from harm. Then to add to everything nobodies started to show up and attack them, soon the two of them were overwhelmed and it seemed like it was the end it all ended. The two of them looked at each other confused as to why they had stopped when they hear a noise that Sora hadn't heard in years, the sound of a portal of darkness opening and closing. Sora looked to where the noise had come from and saw twelve figures standing on a nearby area. Their hoods were down so Sora could see all the members of the Organization that he and or Riku had defeated standing before them. Xemnas who was standing in front of everyone (as usual) looks at Sora and then studies Alex.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. Sora looks like you've grown since the last time I've seen you. Too bad age has not helped you any, as for your son, yes he looks a great deal like you. So sad that he is going to face the same fate as you. You should have learned by now that nothing is as it seems, so both of you prepare to die," Xemnas said with his normal long winded speeches.

Sora and Alex get back into their fighting stances preparing to fight all twelve of them at once.

"Xemnas I will never surrender to you or the Organization!!" Sora yelled and they all began to fight.

They all fought with all of their beings, although Sora and Alex were taking on most of the injuries since it was twelve against two. The two of them were getting covered in burns, cuts, lightning burns, and every other attack that they could muster. Soon there was a flash of light and Alex had disappeared with a triumphant smirk on Zexion's face.

"What did you do with Alex!?" Sora all but screamed at Zexion.

"Alex, so that's his name. I didn't do anything really. He's just trapped inside the pages of my book here, but don't worry he'll be joining you soon," Zexion said

"What do you mean?" Sora shouted he focus solely on Zexion and not on the battle that was going on around him, that he was fighting.

"He means this," Larxene said behind him and stabbed with a kunai him in the back where his heart was.

Sora fell to the ground slowly bleeding out since she had only nicked his heart with the kunai. His last thoughts were of his family and how he had failed to protect them and then his world went black.

As Sora died Alex was released from Zexion's book, and he saw his father on the ground with a pool of blood around him and raced over to him.

"DAD!!! Please wake up. Come on, I can't do this without you, I don't know how….please!!" Alex cried and tried using heal on him but it failed since nothing can bring back the dead. "No, it can't be. Not now, noo….," Alex continued to cry.

Alex then suddenly ran to the nearest Organization member and began to unleash attack after attack but it was no use, he was quickly overpowered and killed as well. His finial thoughts as he fell was that he had failed his father with all the confidence that he had put in him. As he hit the ground his vision faded and became blurry then all went black.

* * *

Ok, that was rather depressing. The next chapter is going to be everyone's reactions to Sora leaving and taking Alex without saying anything. Also there is a reason why there were only twelve members of the Organization, which you all will find out later.

I want to know what you think should Axel turn traitor again or should he stay loyal to the organization? Right now I can make the story go either way so I would like to know where you stand.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who reviewed and everyone who has read the story and haven't reviewed.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the plot, Adya, Isabella, Chase, and Alex (even if he is dead). If I owned Kingdom Hearts then I'd be rich but I'm not, so please don't sue me.

Like I said at the end of the last chapter, this will be everyone's reactions to Sora and Alex leaving, and their letters appearing after they die.

* * *

When Kairi and Adya went down to the kitchen area in the morning to make breakfast, like they usually did during the weekends and during the summer. When they got down there they saw a note lying haphazardly on the table. Kairi walks over to the note and unfolds it and reads:

_Dear Kairi, Adya, Riku, Isabella, and Chase (as I'm sure Kairi will show you all),_

_I'm truly sorry that I didn't tell you of my leaving, or the fact that I tell you that I would be taking Alex with me. All I can say is that I don't want to leave and if I had told any of you then I probably wouldn't have been able to leave. The worlds need my help once again. Kairi I hope you understand that as much as I love you I also have a responsibility to all the worlds out there, to protect them. Alex is the next key blade master and as such he has every right to come along to learn what he will be doing in a few years time. Alex and I will be fine I'm sure of it, we'll be home soon, I promise._

_Love,_

_Sora and Alex_

As Kairi read the note she started crying and handed it to Adya when she had finished. Adya read it and was worried about her father and brother, and hoped that they would be ok.

"Come on mom, dad said that they'll be safe, and they'd be home soon. We have to have faith in them, or else what would they be looking forward to return too," she directed to her mother, who had stopped crying.

"You're right, come in we should go and show Riku and the others the note. Riku is not going to be happy about this," Kairi said.

They walked out of the house, making breakfast long forgotten, and went to Riku's house that was only a short walk away. The two of them reach the house and knock on the door. Isabella opens the door and saw Kairi and Adya standing there.

"What are you two doing here so early? Where's Sora and Alex?" Isabella asked shocked that they were there so early and the two males were at.

"Where Sora and Alex are is the main reason why we're here. Sorry for just coming over this early without notice Bella," Kairi apologized.

"There's no need to apologize you guys are always welcome here. Come in, come in," Bella said while all but dragging the two into the house, and then shouted, "Riku, can you come here please."

Riku walked into the room and saw Kairi and Adya in the room, he looks to Bella in confusion, and she just shakes her head telling him that she didn't know why they were there either.

"What's wrong Kairi?" Riku asked seeing how distraught his best friend was at the moment.

"This," was all that Kairi said and handed the note to Riku.

Bella walks over to Riku and reads the note as well. During this time Chase walks into the room and greets them all, and looks over in concern at Adya. As Riku reads the note he begins to get madder and madder at Sora, and how stupid he can be at times. He couldn't believe that he had taken Alex and gone off without a word or at least saying to which world they were going to. He wanted to leave right there and then to search for Sora and then give him a piece of his mind, but thought better of it, when he realized that without knowing where Sora went that the possibilities of finding him were slim. Riku wanted to punch something, he wanted to yell and scream at Sora for how dumb he was being, anything but know why he left without word. He had always been the one to do things like that, not him. The rest of the day the two families spent together hoping for both Sora and Alex would come home.

That night the five of them were eating dinner when a flash of light erupted in the room, and when the light faded there were letters in front of Riku, Kairi, and Adya. The three of them were scared to even think of how come the notes appeared and how they did. They opened their letters and read them.

Alex's note to Adya said:

_Dear Adya,_

_As you probably now know dad took me with him on this mission. I have no idea what to expect on this mission, but I'm scared. I don't think I'm the new chosen on for the key blade, I think it's you, but every time I even hinted at it he always disagreed with me on that fact. He always said that you were a princess of heart and I was the key barer. However this time I think he's wrong. Now if you are reading this letter then I'm dead. Dad said that he put a spell on the letter so that it would only appear if we died. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to protect you big sister. I pray that you are able to defeat this enemy that we are about to face and save the worlds that we weren't able to. Good luck Adya._

_Love,_

_Alex_

Sora's note to Kairi said:

_Dear Kairi,_

_I am so so sorry that I have to put you through this, and you will probably bash my head in when we next see each other. If you are reading this than I am dead. I'm sorry that I dragged Alex into this. When I first started training Alex to be the next key barer he kept telling me that the key barer wasn't him, but I wouldn't listen to him. I believed with all my heart that Adya was the princess of heart and Alex the key barer. I was wrong, please forgive me. I believe now if you are reading this that Adya is both the princess and the key barer, I sadly never trained her for this, and I leave her in all of your capable hands. I have a strange feeling that there is more going on with Adya than any of us realize. Remember Kai, I will always love you with all my heart. _

_Love you forever,_

_Sora_

Sora's letter to Riku said:

_Riku,_

_I bet you're wondering why you got a letter from me, well it's quite simple really, I put a spell on the letter so that the only way to receive this letter is if I died, with the exception of Adya's letter which will appear if Alex dies. I now know my mistake in thinking that Alex was the key barer if you're reading this at least. However I never trained Adya how to fight or defend herself, so I ask you if she is to save the worlds like it is for her destiny that you go with her and help her along the way, please. Riku you have always been and always will be my best friend._

_From your best friend,_

_Sora_

By the time they had all finished reading the letters, dinner like breakfast long since forgotten, were crying at the loss of two very brave and noble people. Isabella looked at Riku's letter and saw what Sora had requested of him and understood that he would go, to make sure that Sora's daughter wouldn't die as well. Riku looked to his wife and she just nodded in understanding that both he and their son, Chase, would be going on this journey, and Kairi knew that her daughter would finish what Sora and Alex had started. Riku stood up and looked at everyone sadly.

"I know that this is all a lot to take in but we need to finish what Sora and Alex started, as well as destroy the new enemy that killed them both," Riku said with an air of confidence around him.

"I agree. Adya, I want you to run home and pack some basic things that you'll need to go on this journey. As much as I don't want you to go I know you have too," Kairi said to Adya.

"Ok mom, I'll do it even though I don't really know what all of this means. I'll be back in a few minutes," Adya said and quickly left the house.

"Chase, as much as I don't want you to go I want you to go so that you can protect Adya. Riku, I know I can't stop you from doing this so all I ask is that you take care of yourself and protect Adya and Chase," Bella said to both Riku and Chase worried for them.

"Riku, please I don't want to lose Adya too, but I don't want to lose you, so please be careful and be safe. Also don't be like you were when you, Sora, and I went on our adventures," Kairi said to Riku.

"Kairi, Bella, don't worry I will do everything in my power to protect them. I won't be reckless, and I definitely won't be doing what I did on our original adventures. Don't worry we will be fine. Come on Chase we need to pack as well," Riku said and they both went upstairs to their rooms and started packing for the journey. In about fifteen minutes they all reached where the gummi ship was and Adya, Chase, and Riku all said their good-byes and boarded the ship and took off. Riku decided that the best place to stop at first was Radiant Garden to a) tell the others what had happened to Sora and Alex, and b) to teach Adya how to summon her keyblade, and hopefully get some light training in. It always seemed like Radiant Garden had the least amount of heartless and nobodies.

* * *

Wow, I never update this fast.

The voting poll is still open, Should Axel be loyal to the organization or betray them….again.

Current poll: loyal0 betrayal2


	4. Chapter 4

Ok it was pointed out to me in the last chapter that Axel betrayed the Organization in KH2 when he had started acting on his own, instead of for the benefit of the organization. I did some more research and found that when he was in an alliance with Marluxia and Larxene and then later betrayed them. So really there is no reason to trust Axel, and he is in a lot of hot water with the other members of the Organization.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything other than the plot, Adya, Chase, Isabella, and Alex.

* * *

The members of the Organization were sitting on their chairs at the meeting area (A/n: I have no idea what it's called) and they were waiting for Xemnas to show up for a meeting that he had planned. Everyone was in agreement that along with his long winded speeches came his extremely long waiting periods for him to show up to _his own_ meetings. Finally after the long wait Xemnas finally walked in and took his seat at the highest chair. 

"Well, it looks like everyone who is here has shown up, now on to business. We took care of the keyblade master and his runt, but we still have Riku and if he has any kids we must take care of them as well (A/N: they don't know Sora had two kids). The brat is probably still at Destiny Islands, wondering what has happened to Sora and his son. This is most likely the best time to strike him and his family, now who should go to finish them?" Xemnas finally got around to asking.

"I'll go I've been there before so I know where to portal to," Axel said volunteering himself trying to get back on to the Organization's good graces.

"And why should we trust you? You've switched sides more times than I care to count," Zexion said, still not trusting number VIII of the organization.

"Zexion, that's enough. Axel, you will go to those islands for observation only. I want you to see if Riku is still there, and how many people are in the family. Is that understood, under no circumstances are you to engage the inhabitants there," Xemnas said.

"You got it," Axel said and opened a dark portal and went through it. He reappeared on the beach, behind some rocks, on the islands, where Kairi and Isabella were sitting and talking, he recognized Kairi, and decided to listen in on this conversation to see if he could figure out where Riku and the rest of his family was.

"I'm just worried about the three of them. Riku and Sora were always a great team, I mean they saved me more times than I can remember, but still, Chase was taught basic fighting skills so he should be able to hold his own. Adya however I'm not so sure in, Sora never bothered to teach her basic defense, even though he knows that everyone targets him and his family, so why not teach your own daughter to defend herself," Kairi ranted to Bella.

Axel just kept behind the rocks and had a slightly surprised look on his face from finding out Sora also had a daughter. But now he wanted to know who this Chase guy was, and how he played into all of this.

"Kai, I'm sure that your daughter will be fine Riku won't let anything happen to her, and Chase has the same determination as his father. The three of them will be fine, they'll defeat this enemy, yell at King Mickey for not explaining the full situation when he sent Sora the note, and probably make the king very upset that he had unintentionally caused the murders of Sora and Alex," Isabella tried to rationalized with Kairi.

Now Axel was even more confused, how did they know that Sora and his brat were killed? He decided that he had more than enough information to report to Xemnas now, and opened a portal and walked through. When he walked out of the other end of the portal he was back in the meeting room and Xemnas was the only one that was still there and a waited to hear VIII report.

"Superior, they know that Sora and his kid were killed. It turns out that Sora also has a daughter, and she, Riku, and Riku's son named Chase are going from world to world, to help the inhabitants. Also from what I have over heard Sora's daughter has had no training on how to defend herself or how to fight, making it so she should be easy to kill thus ending the line of key bearers," Axel said trying to sound neutral to everything.

"Very good. We will have to keep a close eye on them. You are dismissed," he said to Axel and left the room.

**----Riku and the others who have just landed on Radiant Garden-----**

When the trio reached the landing port at Radiant Garden they saw that there wasn't really any heartless around, they got out of the ship and went over to Leon's. When they got there as usual everyone was there around the computer where Cid was working.

"How's a guy supposed to work with all ya staring at me!" Cid all but shouted at everyone.

Riku who was standing against the doorway laughed and then said to everyone, "Are we interrupting something?"

"No of course not, come on in," Leon ushered them in and then looked at the trio in confusion, "where's Sora and Alex?"

"That's part of the reason why we're here. Sora received a letter from the king and then took Alex to fight this new enemy, however they died in the process," Riku told them all. That got everyone's attention; everyone had stopped what they were previously doing and just stared at Riku.

"You're kidding right? Sora…Sora…he can't be dead," Yuffie said while sinking to her knees in grief.

"Are you sure about that? How can we be sure that it wasn't some sort of hoax set up by this new enemy?" Cloud spoke up from the corner of the room.

"I'm sure. Alex said that dad put a spell on the letters so that they would only appear if they died," Adya said, speaking up for the first time.

"Besides the letters were covered with Sora's magical signature," Riku said. "However, we have a different problem on our hands. The heartless are back, and Adya is the keyblade master, now. I read a book in Ansem's library and it said that, the keyblade is inherited until it no longer has an heir to go to, and then chooses a new master. Also we need to teach her how to fight," Riku said.

"Well, you guys are welcome to stay as long as you need, and I'm sure that most if not all of us would like to either help train or test your abilities," Leon said, and it was confirmed with everyone's nod. "You can bunk in the guest rooms until you guys are ready to leave," he finished telling them.

"Thanks Leon, we're going to work on summoning Adya's and Chase's keyblades in the other room," Riku said and lead Adya and Chase into the other room.

"Right, we'll keep an eye out for heartless that are no doubt going to be attracted to the keyblades," Leon said and everyone got back to what they were doing earlier, but were on guard in case there were any heartless coming.

Riku led Adya and Chase into the other room wondering one thing, and that was how to teach these two to summon their keyblades. Chase had once summoned his keyblade…right out of his hand, when he was two, so he figured that Chase might have an easier time than Adya, who to his knowledge had never summoned Sora's keyblade.

"Ok, I'm going to try to explain how to summon your keyblade; the only problem is that it's different for each person, so what works for me may not necessarily work for you. What I do is think about protecting the people I care about and," Riku's keyblade appears in his hand," this is my keyblade; its name is Road to Dawn. Now it's your turn," Riku said to them.

The two of them concentrated on their emotions and started focusing on the ones for the need to protect people. It wasn't long before Chase managed to summon his own keyblade. The handle was a dark red and faded to black at the top of the blade. The key part looked like a gate that was closed.

"Wow, this is so cool," Chase said amazed at the keyblade in his hands.

"Alright Chase, congratulations at making me look bad," Adya joked with him.

"Alright you two that's enough. Now Chase, I've never seen that blade before so your free to name it. Ok, Adya why don't you try different emotions than the ones that you were using," Riku said to them. He was getting confused as to why Adya couldn't summon a keyblade.

Adya just nodded and closed her eyes and began to meditate and focus on her emotions. While she was meditating she heard two voices that she didn't recognize. These two voices were talking to each other stopped when they saw her. There was a man and a woman about her age. Adya could have sworn that they looked familiar, but couldn't place it. They smiled at her and the man…well boy said to her, "try confusion to summon the key," and with that she was forced back to the real world. She did as that guy said and concentrated on confusion and a keyblade appeared in her hand. When Riku saw the keyblade that had appeared in her hands, he was surprised to say the least. The keyblade was Oathkeeper; he hadn't seen it since he had captured Roxas and helped transport him to the Twilight Town computer program. But the main question was why the Kingdom Key didn't come when she had summoned the key. From what he understood the Kingdom Key was the easiest key to summon and to use.

"Wow, so cool," Adya said even though she was still trying to figure out who those two people she saw earlier were, and how that boy knew what emotion to use to summon the keyblade.

"Very good, Adya. Now let's go outside so we you two can learn how to use them," Riku said and started to walk out of the room followed shortly Chase and Adya.

Leon, Tifa, and Areith were sitting on a couch and Cloud was sitting on a chair not that far away, watching the TV when they saw the trio exit the room. The four of them noticed that the two teens had their keyblades out.

"Looks like you managed to get those two to summon a keyblade. Need some help training them?" Leon asked and Cloud just nodded his head in agreement.

"Sure if you're up to it," Riku said with a smirk on his face.

Leon and Cloud nod in agreement, "Sure we will, we'll be right out we just need to grab our weapons," Cloud spoke up, and taking the invite.

Riku nods and they either walk outside or get up and grab their weapons before heading outside. Once they are all outside they see that Riku has brought Leon and Cloud with them, and Adya whispers to Chase, "your father can't possibly believe that we can take on the three of them, can he?" she asked slightly panicked. Chase looked at his father and then looked at Cloud and Leon, all three showing no signs of if they were really expected to beat all three of them or not. He whispers back to Adya, "I have no idea what dad has planned, but I'm going to guess that we'll find out soon enough," Chase answered her.

"Ok, this is what we're going to do. This will be a three on two fight, it is mostly to work on defense and basic offence so that means no aiming to do major harm," Riku said making sure that Cloud and Leon heard the part about not causing major harm.

Everyone nods to show that they heard and understood what Riku had said to him. Although now Adya looked like she was too scared to even move, Chase looked nervous but no where near as bad as Adya was. Riku summons his keyblade and gets into a fighting stance then says, "Ready? Start!" and with that said Cloud, Leon, and Riku took off from where they were standing and started towards Chase and Adya. While Chase blocked the attacks that were coming at him, while Adya was just managing to dodge the attacks coming at her. All of the sudden she heard that mystery boy's voice again. It was like an echoing whisper in the back of her head. The voice said, "You have to relax, let your instincts guide you to what needs to be done. If you stay as tense as you are now, you will lose," and with that said the voice faded back to nothing. Adya didn't know why but she felt like she could trust who ever this guy was that happened to be able to talk to her in her hear, either that or she was slowly going crazy.

Adya managed to relax her tense muscles, and was able to move more freely in the fight. She began to block the attacks and even attempt to do some attacks of her own. During the fight she met up with Chase. The three adults had backed them up until their backs were against a wall. With the three adults standing next to each other so closely, with a quick nod they both went after them to take them down together. The three adults who were now staring at the business end of the keyblades forfeited the match.

The three adults got up off the grounds shocked that they had been beaten, especially with the fact that they both didn't seem to confident going into the fight. What really had confused them was the sudden change in Adya fighting at the half way point of the fight. She had gone from trying to dodge every attack to blocking and fighting back herself. Yeah they knew that they had held back a great deal, not wanting to hurt the kids, but they didn't expect to be beaten like that or for the sudden confidence change that had occurred.

"Adya, care to explain the sudden change during the fight," Cloud asked, and all Riku could think was way to be subtle Cloud.

"Ummm….no?" Adya said not really wanting to explain that she heard some strange voice in her head to the others.

"That's fine for now, Adya, but you will have to explain it eventually," Riku said and Adya nodded in understanding.

"Oh yeah Riku, I told the king that you were here, and he said that he wanted you to stay here he wanted to talk to you about something, but he didn't say what," Leon said although he was annoyed at the king for what happened to Sora and Alex.

"Thanks Leon," Riku said and started planning out what he would yell at Mickey.

"Come on now, let's get something to eat. That was a good workout, practicing with the same people gets boring after awhile when you learn all their moves," Leon said and led them back to the house where Areith and Tifa were just finishing up dinner.

"We figured that you would all be hungry so we made dinner, enjoy!" Tifa said excitedly.

"Thanks you two," everyone said and began to eat.

The rest of the night was pretty peaceful, well if you don't count Leon, Cloud, and Riku the argument about who had had the roughest time when the heartless had last invaded all of the worlds. The argument lasted for hours and eventually the argument got to the point where they didn't even realize that the topic had changed a few time since it had started.

Adya and Chase who had left the room shortly after the argument had began and had come back into the room every so often to see if they were done with the argument which they hadn't.

Adya looked at Chase in exasperation, "and they call us kids. They're the ones acting like teenagers," she said and Chase just started laughing.

"It's probably just the fact that they haven't seen each other is so long, that it must bring out the kid in them. I'm going to go to bed, night," Chase said.

"Yeah me too, night," She said and went to her the room she was staying in and quickly fell asleep.

The adults soon after went to bed as well, but not before plotting what they would be doing to the king tomorrow.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I know my chapter ending sucked but I couldn't think of any other way to end the chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy series. If I did I'd be rich, and not dreaming of owning them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Dream_

_Adya was walking in a hallway of some sort. It was pitch black all around her, and she just kept walking the path. Soon she saw what looked like a light at the end of the tunnel_ (A/N: no she isn't dead)_ and picked up the pace to the light. She was confused as to where she was, and why she felt so compelled to go to the end of the hall. When she got there, she saw two people standing there. It was the same two people that she had seen that day when she was meditating, and perhaps heard the other day during the fight. The two figures watched Adya as she entered and nodded their heads to acknowledge her entrance. They spent a while just staring at each other when Adya finally gathered enough courage to ask the question that had been running through her head since she had first seen them._

"_Ummm….who are you? And where am I?"Adya asked the two mystery people. _

"_My name is Namine," Namine said much like she did when she introduced herself to Roxas._

"_My name is Roxas, and as to where you are, you're in your own mind. This is the subconscious part of your mind, where the two of us exist. You see I'm your father's nobody and Namine is the nobody of your mother. Now a nobody is created when a person with a strong will, loses their heart and become a heartless, what's left will become a nobody. There are a few nobodies that actually look human, like myself and Namine, but we have no hearts. However Sora and Kairi were a special case since we were able to meet and recombine with them, no one knew what would happen to us. We existed inside our somebodies until you were born, Adya, we were incarnated into you. Are you following me?"Roxas asked after he explained what he understood of the situation._

"_I understand most of what you said, and I'm sure I'll figure out the rest as we continue this little journey," Adya said with a slight smile on her face._

_Namine walked up to Adya, and said to her, "We'll be here if you ever need help, just like Roxas has already done. The journey that you will embark on will be a long and difficult one, always have faith in your friends, and you should be fine. Now it's time for you to wake up," she said and all of the sudden Adya was flung from where she was standing out of her subconscious and into the conscious world._

End Dream

The next morning everyone was up and around by 9am. They were eating breakfast in the dining room and talking about the kings' arrival later in the afternoon.

"I wonder if the king even knew what he was getting himself into when he assigned this mission to Sora. We've gone off on these adventures when we were younger, but you'd think that Sora would have learned his lesson by now," Riku said still venting his anger at the king.

"Well if the king thought that he knew all the information when he gave it to Sora, and Sora being Sora acted with his heart instead of his head probably thought that he could handle it, and that's why he went," Leon said

During this time Adya was sitting at the table listening to what they were saying about her father. She enjoyed the fact that her father was known for his big heart and his compassion, instead of being an idiot for the way he had died. Mostly Adya was sitting at the table just picking at her food thinking over the dream that she had. She finally knew who those two people that she'd seen earlier were, but was still confused as to why they were with her and not with her parents. In a way she was glad they were with her, since that meant that a part of her parents were always with her, but in another way it felt strange knowing that the two of them were within her mind.

"Hey Adya, can you summon your keyblade at will yet?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Adya responded.

"When the king comes later this afternoon we were thinking of having him fact all of our weapons when he walks in. We just wanted to know if you wanted to join or not," Leon said.

"Sure, I will. Sounds like fun," Adya said excitedly.

"Can I join too," Chase asked barely able to contain his excitement.

"Sure the more the better," Cloud spoke up for the first time since the adults little argument last night.

So the five of them waited around the house for the king and whoever came with them. They had left the door unlocked and slightly open so when they knocked on the door it would open without having one to them getting in the way of their plan. They waited and finally around 2pm the victims…I mean Mickey who was accompanied by Goofy and Donald. They knocked on the door and as planned it opened. The three of them looked at each other in confusion and then cautiously stepped inside. When the three of them had completely entered the room, the door slammed shut, thanks to Riku's foot kicking the door closed. The next thing that the three of them knew was that they were staring at the business ends of three keyblades, a gunsword, and Cloud's buster sword.

"Heh...heh…hi guys, long time…," Mickey said and was terrified that they would attack him, as well as to why they were pulling their weapons on him. He then saw something that terrified him; he had seen Adya holding Oathkeeper. He didn't think she had a keyblade, let alone _that_ keyblade.

"Did you know the danger that you were putting Sora in when you sent him on that mission?" Riku started, but didn't lower his keyblade at Mickey.

"Aww…no I didn't know. I had thought that I had gotten all the information when I had sent Sora the letter, and …well…I found out that I didn't have it all. I had contacted Leon to tell me when you or Sora came and to keep you here until I got here. So where is Sora?" Mickey finally got around to asking.

"That's the reason why we're here your majesty, Sora took Alex with him, and well I don't know what world they went to or how it happened, but they are both dead," Riku said and saw Adya out of the corner of his eye, had tears that threatened to fall. Mickey also saw Adya's tears and felt horrible for the mission he had sent Sora on, and for the facts that he had found out since then. The five of them finally lowered their weapons, put them away, and they all sat around the kitchen table since it had more chairs than the living room did.

"Ok, like I said before I had gotten more information after I had given Sora the information. I had thought that Sora would've taken you on this mission, but I guess that I was wrong," Mickey then paused to take a deep breath, "anyways the information that I had found out was that the Organization is back in power…," Mickey trailed off to see their reactions.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Riku, Cloud, and Leon all shouted at the top of their lungs and started cursing and ranting about all of the problems that they had faced against the Organization the last time.

"…ouch I think they heard you back at Destiny Islands," Chase said rubbing his ears.

Adya who had covered her ears at the outburst heard the surprised voices in the back of her head.

"What?!? How can they be back," Namine said in shock.

"I don't understand, Sora and Riku defeated them…and me 19 years ago. How is this possible?" Roxas said in confusion.

Adya sat there and heard Roxas and Namine's voices, which were more like whispering echo's out of the back of her head. She wondered if this link could work both ways, she focused on the two of them and thought, 'Care to explain what the Organization is?'

"Adya? You can hear us?" Roxas said surprised that he had heard her even though she wasn't asleep.

'Yeah, I can although it's more like a whisper. I wasn't even sure if it was you two for a minute,' Adya thought.

"Ok then we hear you as if you were here with us. We'll explain everything tonight, but from the looks of it the adults are calming down, and I want to hear where this conversation goes," Roxas said to her.

'Ok, tonight then,' Adya thought and directed her attention back to everyone else. The adults were finishing up they're yelling match and were breathing heavily from the lack of air that had been supplied to their lungs.

"Ok, now that I got that out of my system. Your majesty do you know how Organization XIII is back?" Riku asked.

"Well…my information on this is rather limited, but from what I have heard and seen, is that XII of the XIII members have been identified, the only one that hasn't been seen is Sora's nobody, Roxas. He hasn't been seen from or heard from since he and Sora recombined 19 years ago. And how many times do I have to tell you my name is Mickey," Mickey said to the rest of them.

"So, we have 12 members of the Organization to deal with, that's not so bad, but I wonder if now that Sora is dead, did Roxas separate from Sora," Leon said.

"Ummm…I don't mean to barge in on this little conversation, but what are you guys talking about?" Chase asked them. Adya want to know as well, but when they had kept mentioning Roxas's name she had figured that he could answer her questions so she kept them to herself.

"Let's see there were 13 members of this Organization, they were: Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Siax, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas. They were beings called nobodies. A nobody is a beings that are basically the leftovers of a person when they lose their heart. Usually when a nobody is formed they take on a distorted versions of what they once were. However this group was different they had the appearance of a regular person although they still didn't have hearts. They could imitate emotions from the memory of what they once had, but couldn't feel the actual emotions themselves," Mickey explained to the two teens.

Chase and Adya nodded acknowledged that they understood what he had told them. Afterwards Mickey, Riku, Donald, and Goofy had started telling Adya and Chase about the adventures that they had been on when they were younger. Leon and Cloud were listening as well curious as to what happened when they had been off on other worlds. This had gone on for a while when they had heard a strange noise from outside.

"A dark portal, here?" Riku asked in surprise. Adya had heard the exact same sentence in the back of her mind. 'You know that's going to get really annoying' Adya thought. "Sorry," was the only response that she got from the back of her mind. Adya ran outside with everyone else to see what was going on. When they got to outside and looked around and saw twelve figures standing on top of a neighboring building. They all had their hoods off so they could see their faces.

Roxas who as usual was watching what was going on in the back of Adya's mind and had seen Axel with the other members, wondering slightly how he was still alive, and how the Organization let him come back after what had happened the last time. Roxas just kept staring at Axel from behind Adya's eyes, and mumbled, "Axel," in complete shock. Adya who had been trying to figure out who was who, when a name and image flashed across her mind and she mumbled Axel's name at the same time Roxas did.

Riku had heard Adya mumble Axel's name and glanced at her trying to figure out how she had know that. He knew now that he had to confront her about what had happened during their training fight yesterday, but knew now wasn't the time nor the place to even look confused about it.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. Riku, look at what time has done to you. As time goes on your pathetic mortal body ages and becomes weaker. So this must be your son, and this young lady must be Sora's daughter, the newest keyblade master. Your brother and father fought valiantly against us, but were overpowered by the workings of their hearts," Xemnas said to them.

"So, you're the reason why my father and brother are dead," Adya said in a deadly calm voice.

"Yes we were, and it was so much fun. Ha! Your father demanding for your brother to be set free, forgetting all about the battle with us going on around him, and then him getting stabbed in the heart. Your brother being released from the book that was his prison, begging for his father to wake up, taking on all of us. That poor kid ran himself out of energy and his poor little body giving up on him, I could just laugh," Xemnas said rather amused with himself. He then lifted his hand and a gust of wind pushed everyone but Adya away and created a shield around her and one of the members she didn't recognize. From what Adya could tell was that her opponent was the only girl in the group. "Well lets' see if you fight like you're father," the mystery woman said to her.

"Why don't you just shut up," Adya said and summoned Oathkeeper to her hand, and prepared to fight.

Everyone watched Adya in concern that she wouldn't be able to hold her own against Larxene. Larxene started the fight by sending lightning bolts at Adya in rapid succession, that Adya had barely been able to dodge. Adya no matter how hard she tried couldn't get near the blonde to make a single attack, because every time she had tried she ended up having to dodge another lightning bolt. Adya was getting desperate, she couldn't keep up dodge forever and she couldn't get close enough to land a single attack, when she heard Roxas's voice once again from the back of her head.

"Throw the keyblade at her; it should come back to you afterwards. Trust me," Roxas shouted making sure his voice would be heard through Adya's own thoughts.

'Ok, I trust you,' Adya thought and flung her keyblade as hard as she could at the blonde. The blonde had been so surprised that she had thrown the keyblade that she had forgotten to dodge it in time and was hit pretty hard on the side. The keyblade then went back to Adya's hand and she caught it.

"Why, you little brat!" the blonde yelled at Adya and took out a couple of kunai's and went to attack Adya head on. Adya could barely once again manage to block her attacks let alone attack back. Larxene saw an opening on Adya's left side and went to stab her there. Adya saw this and knew that she couldn't block her left side with her already blocking the kunai's on her right, fear ran through her whole body and then another keyblade formed in her left hand and then she was able to block her vulnerable side. Adya saw that those two attacks that the blonde had used left her wide open so she took her two keyblades and attacked the blonde head on. The blonde fell and then retreated out of the shield by using a dark portal.

"You got lucky this time brat, you won't get so lucky next time," the blonde shouted and then left using a dark portal, followed shortly by most of the other members of the Organization.

Xemnas, who was one of the two people to stay behind looked at Adya and then dropped the shield that had been keeping her from leaving. He did a mock bow and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you," and then opened a dark portal and left. Now there was only one person left, it was the only person that Adya knew who it was. Axel just stared at Adya in disbelief; she looked so much like Roxas, that he had almost mistaken her for him when they had first gotten there. He just stood there staring at her for the longest time and said, "Roxas…," before portaling out of there as well.

Adya looked at her newest keyblade; it was black with white specks all over it. In her opinion it looked a lot like the night sky. The actual hilt and blade looked like clouds that were being blown away by the wind. As she stared in awe at her newest blade she muttered, "Wow, this is so cool," and then all of the sudden her whole body felt weak, and she passed out and her keyblades disappeared. Riku, who was the first to recover from the shock from watching the fight and Adya getting a new keyblade, ran over to catch Adya before she fell to the ground when she stopped herself from falling.

"Huh, how did this happen," Adya said looking at herself and the others that were in front of her.

"That's what we'd like to know. Now, who are you? And what are you doing in Adya's body?" Riku said holding his keyblade at her.

"First off, I'm Namine, and as to what I'm doing in Adya's body. When Adya was born, both mine and Roxas's beings were combined with hers. Now, can you please lower your keyblade?" Namine said nervously.

Riku reluctantly dismissed his keyblade but didn't stop glaring at Adya/Namine, knowing what her abilities were. If she wanted she could erase their memories of this ever happening, and they would never know.

"Come on, we should take this conversation inside, before someone we don't want overhears this conversation," Goofy spoke up for the first time since they had arrived.

They all agreed and walked back inside Leon's house and they all sat back down around the dining room table.

"Ok, I have a question. If you had been existing inside of Adya all this time, how are you the one in control now?" Leon asked wondering if the person that they had all met and gotten to know was really Adya or just Roxas and/or Namine pretending to be Adya.

"Well, I'm not really sure," she closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again, "Roxas says that he doesn't know either and Adya still unconscious, she'll probably be out for a while she used a lot of her energy up when she summoned that second keyblade. She wasn't supposed to be able to do that yet, but I guess because of the fact that her life was in danger the rules bent to help her. Anyways my guess to how I'm in control of Adya's body is the fact she now knows about us making our connection two sided instead of just one sided. Roxas and I were watching the battle with Larxene, and well Roxas gave Adya some advice, such as throwing the keyblade. He also told her to relax when you guys were training yesterday, and he helped her with the emotion to summon the keyblade yesterday," Namine said without speaking in riddles for once.

"Well, that cleared up some of the questions that I had," Riku stated, "Now do you know how Adya knew who Axel was?" he finished.

"Adya knew?" Namine questioned.

"Yeah, she mumbled his name when they first showed up earlier, but I'm going to guess by the reaction that you gave to my question that you don't know the answer. By the way why didn't Roxas take control instead of you?" Riku finally asked.

Namine smiled at Riku, he hadn't changed since the last time she had seen him in person. "I think the reason that Roxas didn't come out was because well that he didn't think you'd believe him no matter what he said. Well…and the fact that he isn't always the most agreeable person in the world when he gets mad. Don't worry though he's looking after Adya right now. Now if you'd excuse me I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted," Namine said and left the room to go to bed.

Namine left the room leaving the adults and Chase in the dining room digesting the information they had just received, when Chase spoke up, for the first time since this whole even had taken place.

"Dad, why did Adya pass out because of the fact that she summoned a second keyblade?" he asked.

"When you summon a second keyblade, it drains you of energy, and since Adya wasn't ready for that ability yet, it probably drained her of any energy she had left once the adrenalin had worn off," was Riku's answer.

"Well, I guess that we have no other choice than to accept that those two nobodies exist within Adya, and we can't change that. However it's getting late, and we should all get to bed see ya in the mornin'," Mickey said and left with Donald and Goofy before anyone could say anything to them. And with that said they bid each other good night and headed to bed themselves.

(A/N: I thought about ending it here, but I felt like writing more)

**----Axel's Room: Castle That Never Was in the World That Never Was---**

Axel was in his room, and for once in his life he was doing something productive, thinking of that girl that he had seen when he was at Radiant Garden. She had looked just like Roxas did, just with longer hair that wasn't that spiky. He had _actually felt_ sorry for her when Xemnas had ordered Larxene to fight her. And he didn't think anyone had noticed it but when she had first looked at her he had read her lips move and one word that had formed his name. Was it possible that girl and Roxas could be the same person now? And better yet if Roxas was within the girl, had he seen him today, and how was he supposed to regain Roxas's trust this time. He just kept rambling in his mind about the girl and Roxas when he realized something, he had just regained a majority of the Organization's trust from the last time he thought that he would do something productive. Then all of the sudden and for no apparent reason a dark portal opened in his room and Demyx and Zexion walked in through it.

"Well this is interesting. What do you two want?" Axel asked them trying to think why in the world Zexion would in his room since the two of them didn't exactly get along.

"Simple, we know you want to get out of here and frankly so do the two of us. I'm tired of it here," Zexion had said.

"Yeah, it's boring here, and now that we're back I'm ignored even more than I was before," Demyx complained.

"You do realize that if we try to escape we'd be stopped before we even got off this world," Axel said considering he had been trying to plan a way to get out of there without getting caught.

"Well, that is going to be a problem, but don't you think that it would be a lot easier to go 3 against 9 instead 1 against 11? I'm sure we can figure out something," Zexion said to the other two.

"Ok, I get what you're goin' at, ok fine we'll team up and try to find out a way out," Axel said with a smirk.

"Good, well I'm leaving before someone finds us and ruins our plans before it even starts," Zexion said and opened a portal and left and Demyx left shortly afterwards.

So Axel was once again alone in his room wondering if Zexion was being truthful to him or was he trying to get him killed for his betrayal last time…or worse when he tried to get him killed back at Castle Oblivion. So with that all in mind he went bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Ok, a new record with the length of this chapter. Also the traitors have been chosen so all voting polls are closed. Please Review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still own nothing that has anything to do with Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Roxas was on the couch inside Adya's mind with Adya herself laying there as well with her head on his lap. He had seen Namine return there a couple of hours ago, and she went straight to her room. Namine had looked extremely tired which was unusual since they didn't exactly need sleep anymore. He figured it had to do with the fact that she had had been in control of Adya's already exhausted body which just exhausted her as well. So here he was sitting on the couch stroking Adya's hair in the silence of her…well their mind. About an hour after Namine had returned Adya had finally begun to stir, she was confused at first and mumbled, "Dad?" Roxas laughed at that and replied, "No not quite," and with that said Adya regained her senses. Although she was still exhausted from earlier she had regained enough energy to at least hold a conversation.

"Time for you to explain what the Organization is," Adya said seriously still lying down on the couch.

"Ok, I knew you would be asking," Roxas sighed and continued, "Organization XII was a group of nobodies that were after regaining their hearts. We were told by Xemnas the self-proclaimed leader of the group that the only way to reclaim our hearts was to gain access to Kingdom Hearts. Sora, your father, was the chosen keyblade master stopped at nothing to stop the Organization. I was the last member to join this group. All of the members had control over a certain element and we each had a nickname. The woman that you fought earlier was, Larxene and I'm sure you can figure out what element she controls," he said and Adya nodded her head in understanding and he continued, "During this time Sora, Riku, and Kairi were all separated. Riku and I fought twice, he lost the first time, but the next time we fought he won, then I ended up in a fake version of a world call, Twilight Town, where I spent a week there with no memories of my past outside of there. And then I recombine with Sora…and that's pretty much it," Roxas said.

"How did I know who Axel was? I mean I've never seen him before, so why does it feel like I know him so well?" Adya asked confused over how she had memories of him.

"Namine had this question asked to her earlier when she was in control of your body," Adya gave him a confused look that he ignored and continued, "Riku asked her how you knew who he was and well we're not sure. We suspect that it has something to do with our link now being two ways instead of just one way, that you might be able to access some of our memories, as well as letting us take control of your body. Although we're not sure if it will be at will or if it will just happen randomly," he finished.

"Oh, I guess we'll find out with time," she said softly and drifted back to sleep.

Roxas smiled and whispered, "I guess we will, sleep well Adya," and went back to thinking in solitude.

As the night went on Roxas began to wonder if she truly had free access to their memories as well as their abilities. He also thought about how the Organization was back especially when they had all been defeated by Riku and/or Sora at one point in time. At about five in the morning Namine walked out of her room and joined Roxas in the main room. She sat down on the recliner across from Roxas, and smiled at the sight.

"Has she woken up yet?" she finally asked.

"She did for a while but fell back to sleep. I think it will be a couple of days before she'll be back to full strength," he said.

"Yeah, but in the mean time we should be the ones in control, just in case," Namine said and Roxas just nodded in agreement.

By this time it was about 8 am in the conscious world the two of them saw that Adya had no intention on waking up anytime soon since her magical and physical energy were still drained (A/N: she doesn't have any Drive abilities yet and the energy had to come from somewhere). Roxas decided that he'd be the one in control today so he focused on going to the front of Adya's mind and the next thing he knew he was laying down and opening his…well Adya's eyes. He heard noises from outside the room so he got up and dressed and walked out into the dining room where the others were eating breakfast.

The others that were sitting at the dining room table heard Adya come out of her room. What they didn't know was who exactly was in control. They had been talking about how long they thought it would take for Adya to recover her energy, and they hadn't been expecting to see her. Everyone just looked at Adya to make the first move so they didn't call her by the wrong name.

Roxas just smiled and said, "Namine's looking after Adya today. The two of us thought it would be best if one of us were out just in case something happened," he finished saying and the others were just staring at him and he was starting to get creped out by all of it when he heard Namine in the back of his head, "just relax, Roxas. They don't know if they can trust you yet, and I'm sure the fact that you're a guy in a girl's body doesn't help much," she laughed. Roxas just mentally pouted and thought, 'Namine, shut up,' and the only response he got was a laugh.

Cloud was the first one to snap out of his shock, "Well Roxas, are you hungry, there's enough here to feed a small army," he joked and Roxas cautiously walked to the table and began to eat.

Riku felt like laughing at how cautious Roxas was acting around them all. In the time that he had seen Roxas, he had never been this nervous. Ok so he didn't exactly like Roxas, and the fact that he had lost to him the first time they had fought didn't help much, and the fact that at the computer generated Twilight Town, Roxas had thrown that stick at him, and well just plain got on his nerves. However he was willing to put the past behind them, especially since he wouldn't be going away anytime soon. He decided that he should at least try to break this really awkward silence around the table.

"So...ahh…how's Adya doing?" Riku finally asked mentally cursing himself for how the question came out.

"She's doing pretty well. She woke up for about an hour last night, asked me a bunch of questions and drifted back to sleep, and has been asleep since. Her magical energy is about half way restored, and her physical energy is a little less than that," he said.

"I'm curious; do you and Namine hear all of our conversations that we've had in front of Adya?" Riku asked. He wanted to know if he had to be careful what he said about them around Adya.

"Only if we're paying attention," was his answer, "so if I may ask a question, what do you plan to do about the reemergence of the Organization?" Roxas asked deciding not to beat around the bush.

"Well, we're not sure yet. Wasn't one of them your friend? Sora mentioned it once," Riku said.

"Was my friend. He's on the Organizations side now. He was my friend because we both despised the Organization," Roxas said his voice slightly wavering.

"Well we have things that need to be taken care of at the Castle here, so we'll be back later tonight…try not to destroy everything," Leon said as he and Cloud got up and left.

After both Leon and Cloud left it was only the three of them left in the house. Roxas felt Adya waking up in the back of his mind, and a comment that Adya had said to them earlier came to mind and he agreed with her; that was going to get annoying. He decided that he would see if he could find a way to block certain things from each other later. He closed his eyes to focus in on Adya and to see how she was doing. He materialized into their shared subconscious where he saw that she was in much better shape than she had been from earlier. She was sitting up on the couch, playing chess with Namine. The two girls stopped their game when they saw Roxas materialize into the room.

"You're looking better Adya," Roxas said unable to think of anything else.

"Thanks, I feel better as well," Adya responded.

"I think it's time for you to go back to the conscious world. You may still be a little drained, but you seen to be recovering quicker than any of us thought you would," Roxas said.

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you two later tonight then," Adya said and closed her eyes and focused on returning to the conscious world, and the next thing she felt was a rush as she was thrown to the front of her mind.

Riku and Chase had seen Roxas close his eyes and wondered what could be going on that would take 20 minutes. Riku had started to wonder if this was more than just a conversation between Namine and Roxas since it seemed a little too long to be one. The next thing that Riku noticed was that Roxas's body posture seemed to change in an instant to one that he knew quite well, Adya was back in control. She opened her eyes and smiled at the two boys, "So what did I miss while I was out?" she said jokingly.

"Oh, not much just Leon, Cloud and I trying to get information out of Namine and Roxas, which I will say right now is so much fun," Riku said sarcastically and then in a more serious tone, "now care to explain how you knew who Axel was?"

"Actually I'm not sure. When I saw him I had a memory flash through my mind quickly so I don't really know what the memory was about, but then I all of the sudden knew his name and felt like I knew him," Adya said still confused over the memory and the feelings that came with them.

"Well if we cross the Organization then no one is to hold back, we won't survive an attack from them if any of us get cold feet," Riku said.

"Right," both Adya and Chase said.

The three of them decided to look around the city to see what was there. They walked all around town and in the shops where they bought a bunch of potions and elixirs. It was starting to get dark so they decided to head back to Leon's house. On their way back Adya saw a gem stone lying on the ground and she picked it up. When she did it started glowing and floated up into the air. Adya's keyblade appeared in her hands as the gem released a beam of light and revealed a keyhole. What came next she didn't even know how she knew to do it, but she pointed her keyblade at the keyhole and a beam of light shot out of her keyblade and into the keyhole and the keyhole disappeared.

"Well, it looks like we're leaving," Riku said since he remembered Sora doing it so many time when he would watch him from the shadows.

"Haven't done that in a while," Roxas spoke up from the back of her mind.

'What do you mean?' Adya thought.

"After Sora and I recombined with each other, since we never fully became one, I was able to watch everything that he did like I do with you. One of the things that he was able to do was being able to open and seal pathways to other worlds, i.e. what you just did," Roxas said.

"That was a pathway to another world opening right?" Adya asked and Riku just nodded, "well then we should get back to Leon's and get our stuff," she finished saying and they again started towards Leon's. When they got there everyone was there as well. They had seen the keyhole appear and knew that their guest would be leaving them.

"We wanted to make sure we could give this to you all before you left. We all pitched in to buy you all a gift," Aerith said as she and Yuffie walked up to them and handed them each a gift.

"It's not much but it'll be a reminder that you will always have friends here," Tifa said to them,

"Be careful, and try to stay out of trouble," Leon said jokingly to them.

"Cloud just nodded to them and said, "Don't let the Organization get to you, believe in yourself," and leaned back against the wall.

"Thank you very much," the three of them said and proceeded to go to their rooms to pack their stuff and wrap the gifts that they had gotten them earlier. When they back to the living room area everyone was still there and they handed the gifts to everyone.

"Thank you for everything," the three keybladers said.

"It's no problem, you guys are welcome here any time," Leon said.

They nodded in apperation and left for their gummi ship, and took off. They looked at the worlds map to see where they should go next. When they looked at the worlds they were extreamly surprised at one of the worlds because it was almost completely covered in darkness. The aura around the world was so dark that you could barley even tell that there was a world there. They all agreed that that would be the world they went to so that they could save the world, and headed there as fast as their gummi ship could go. When they landed they looked out the window and there were hundreds of shadows, soldiers, and nobodies all over the place.

"Ok, you two this is it, no holding back now," Riku said to them.

"It's okay Adya, I'm here to help if you need me," Roxas spoke up from the back of her mind, and Adya just nodded to acknowledge both of them.

Riku then opened the ships doors and the three of them jumped out of the ship with their keyblades ready. The three of them attacked the heartless and nobodies left and right the fighting seemed to go on forever and finally they destroyed all of the heartless on that small part of the world. They finally had a chance to explore and find out where they were since the world had been so covered in darkness that the map couldn't identify it. They walked around attacking the heartless when they came at them. They had been walking in the forest area for a while now and they hadn't seen any people from this world. It was then they saw something laying in the overgrown grass just ahead of them. They rushed to where the figure was, when they saw that it wasn't just one person it was two. When they finally got a good look at these two they realized who it was, and one very important question they had had now been answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok that took a while but I finally finished it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hi everyone I'm back!

Sora: I thought you had writers block? ….Wait how am I here if I'm dead? pouts

Me: well since you can't be alive in my main story I thought you could be here. Now read the disclaimer!

Sora: sighs well at least I'm in the story somehow; aris-5221 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or anything that you recognize. The only thing that she owns is the plot, Adya, Chase, Alex (even if she killed her own character), and Isabella (although she doesn't really show up). Now please enjoy the chapter.

Me: Sora you are so going to get it!

Sora: eep! runs and hides

* * *

The three of them were staring at the two bodies with horror and grief plainly seen across their faces. They couldn't even form words to express what they were feeling; the silent staring contest was broken with a quiet mummer of "Alex….Dad…," and the sound of someone hitting the ground. Chase snapped back to reality when he heard Adya fall to the ground and was next to her in an instant. He was kinda surprised that Namine or Roxas hadn't taken over when she passed out. Chase just kept looking at Alex still not believing his eyes. He couldn't come to terms with the fact that one of his best friends was dead, when he had seen the letters that everyone had gotten he had refused to believe it, but now he couldn't do that any longer with the proof right here in front of him. Now he just hoped that Adya would be ok since she had been through a lot in the last few days. He made a silent promise that he would do anything to protect Adya on this journey.

Adya fell into her subconscious so wildly that both Namine and Roxas had to run to catch her before she fell against something. What they had seen in the outside world was the last thing they had wanted to see and were in shock with everyone else. They had actually expected Adya to pass out but not her being flung into their mind like that. Roxas picked Adya and himself off the ground from when he and Namine fell while trying to catch her and placed her on the couch, and turned to Namine. Namine looked at Adya; she was worried about how all of this would affect her.

"I'm going to go out, they're probably wondering why one of us didn't come out sooner," Roxas said and Namine just nodded and walked over to Adya as Roxas disappeared from their subconscious.

The first thing that Roxas noticed when he got his bearings was that he was moving the next thing was heavy breathing by either Riku or Chase. He opened his eyes and saw that Chase was carrying him. He fidgeted in Chase's arms since he wasn't comfortable in his arms. Chase looked surprised at first and then put Adya/Roxas down to walk on his own.

"It's Roxas right? I just want to make sure," Chase said.

"Yeah it is. Sorry for not coming out sooner…things got a little hectic in our mind," Roxas said.

"It's okay, as long as all of you are ok," Chase said concerned about his friend, he then heard his fathers' heavy breathing, "Here dad, let me help you," he said and hurried over to Riku and took Alex from him.

"Thanks Alex," he breathed and then looked and Roxas/Adya "Is everything ok with you? We were worried when you or Namine didn't come out right away," Riku said just as a bunch of heartless and nobodies appeared before them.

"I'll explain everything later. You two need to get back to the ship; I'll be there as soon as I seal this world!" Roxas yelled and summoned Oathkeeper to his hand.

"But…," Chase started to say and was cut off.

"No Chase, Roxas is right. With these two we can't really help and the only way to stop all this is to seal the keyhole again. Roxas be careful," Riku said.

"I will don't worry, I will," Roxas said and took care of the heartless and nobodies around them and then started off towards the woods again to find the keyhole.

"Good luck!" Chase yelled as he ran off to get back to the ship.

While Chase and Riku made their way to the ship Roxas was currently running towards where he hoped where the keyhole was. He didn't even know what world this was and none of them had seen anything besides heartless and nobodies the whole time they had been there. He was running around the forest when he fell down a rabbit hole and landed rather badly in a hallway of some sort. He followed the hallway and it lead to a room where the only way out was to leave through where he had entered. He heard someone snoring and looked around the room for this person, but what he found doing all the snoring wasn't a person but rather a door knob. Roxas as confused as ever bent down and tapped on the door.

"Oi! You're much too big to come through here. There is a potion on the table over there, take it and then talk to me," the talking door knob said rather rudely.

"Ok," he said and picked himself off the floor and walked over to the table where there lie two potion bottles. He looked at them both and one said "shrink" and the other "grow" he picked up the one that said shrink and took a gulp of it. He felt a wave of ice pass over him and watched as the room grew around him. "That was defiantly weird," he said and walked back up to the door knob where instead of him knocking on it the lock on it that formed his mouth started to glow and formed the keyhole that he was looking for. He summoned Oathkeeper to his hand and pointed it at the keyhole and a beam of light shot out from the tip of his keyblade and shot into the keyhole locking the world from the heartless and hopefully protected it from the nobodies. He climbed up the table to get to the potions, he ran to the one that said grow and drank some. It felt like he had drunken pure fire and watched the room shrink around him. With Oathkeeper still in hand he proceeded to go back to the ship. He made it back to the forest area when the pathway keyhole appeared in the sky and he unlocked it and started running to the ship, at least in the direction he hoped the ship was. After what seemed like forever he saw the ship and joy filled him, knowing that he had made it, and entered the ship where he was greeted by Riku and Chase.

"Welcome back," Riku said as Roxas collapsed as soon as the ships door had closed.

"Thanks," Roxas said out of breath.

"How's Adya doing?" Chase asked worried about his friends well being.

"I don't know, hold on," Roxas said and closed his eyes to talk to Namine.

He appeared on the other side of the room and saw that Namine was over by the couch with Adya still laying on it.

"Nam, how is she doing?" he asked and Namine just shook her head and responded, "Not good. It looks like she's having some sort of nightmare, but I can't gain access to her dream to stop it," she said sadly.

"Don't worry, she's a tough girl. I'm sure she'll be fine," Roxas said confidently and nodded to Namine and went back out to relay the information to Riku and Chase. He looked at both of them, "She's still sleeping, but she's having some sort of nightmare and Namine and I can't gain access there to stop it, so all we can do now is wait," he said to them and then faltered a bit.

Chase caught him before he could fall to the ground, "you ok?" Chase asked worried.

"Yeah, I just used too much energy today. I don't think I can be out much longer. It's kind of like when Namine first came out, Adya had completely drained herself of energy and Nam had to draw on her own energy while she was out and that's why she left so abruptly that time, and I've been drawing on mostly my own energy this whole time and I'm just about out to run ou…," Roxas had tried to explain what was happening as he was forced back in and Adya came back out. Chase who hadn't moved too far from when Roxas almost fell caught Adya before she could hit the ground, and carried her to her room so she could rest. Before he left the room he looked back at Adya and said, "Please be alright Adya. I care too much about you to lose you," and with that said he left the room without noticing the dark aura surrounding her.

Roxas materialized in their shared subconscious and collapsed to his knees feeling exhausted for the first time in 19 years. He had pushed himself to far trying to explain what would happen before he was forced back. Namine hurried over to him understanding how tired he was and helped him to his room and bed. "Thanks…Nam," mumbled Roxas who was practically asleep already. Namine smiled at Roxas, "you're welcome, Roxas," she said and saw that he had fallen asleep and walked back out to the living room area.

**-Adya's dream from the time she passed out-**

Adya was wondering around, it was pitch black and she had no idea how long she had even been there. There was nothing, no one, no sound, just a black void. She walked around hoping that she could somehow find a source of light. She wondered around for what seemed to be forever and heard something that sounded like flames and a creepy laugh.

"Who's there!?" Adya yelled into the darkness.

"Muahahahahahaha!! I see that you have as much spunk as your father. How would you like to work by my side? We could rule over all the worlds together," this mystery voice said.

"What are you talking about? And who are you?" Adya yelled not sure where the voice was coming from since it sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

"Oh, very well, if it will get you to answer me," the voice said and a bunch of torches lit up with eerie green flames. Adya looked around to see who this person was that was talking to her. She saw this person on the other side of what she thought was a room and this person addressed her again, "My name is Maleficent. Now I shall ask you again would you work by my side and rule the worlds?" Maleficent asked again with impatience seeping into her voice.

"No!! I'll never join you!!" Adya screamed at the witch.

"You silly little girl, you are just like your father. Look around you all of your friends have abandoned you. As for Riku and Chase they are only coming with you so they could find Sora and Alex and now that they have done that they will leave you as well. I won't abandon you," Maleficent said determined to get Adya on her side.

"They wouldn't leave me!" Adya shouted at her.

"Oh yeah, well look at this," Maleficent said as she raised her staff and a greenish black mist came from it and surrounded Adya.

The green mist faded and Adya took a look around her. She saw all of her friends, Riku, Isabella, her parents, Roxas, and Namine standing all together glaring at her.

"You're the reason why we're dead!!" Sora and Alex yelled at her.

"You poor girl, you actually thought that we were going on this journey to help _you_ save the worlds. All you ended up being was a pain in the rear," Riku said bitterly.

"No, this isn't real…it can't be," Adya cried.

"I never liked you, I can't believe that I had to pretend that I did," Chase said and turned so his back was to her. Then slowly they all turned around and started to fade one by one until she was once again alone.

"No, please don't leave me," Adya cried out and sank down to her knees openly crying now.

"See all of them left you. I however will never abandon you," she said holding her hand out for Adya to take.

Adya saw Maleficent standing there with her hand out waiting for her to take it. She started to reach for it when she heard a voice in what seemed like the wind blowing past her, and the voice said, "Please be alright Adya. I care too much about you to lose you," and then it faded back to nothing.

Hearing Chase's voice reignited her drive and she withdrew her hand and shouted, "I'll never join you, now get out of my head!" and she pushed Maleficent out of her dream and she was released from where she was being held.

**-End dream-  
- In Adya's shared subconscious-**

After being released from Maleficent's dream prison she appeared in her subconscious mind where she saw Namine but not Roxas.

"Namine? Where's Roxas?" she asked confused.

"Adya you're up! Oh, Roxas is asleep; he practically drained himself of all his energy when he was in control earlier. What happened to you? I saw you having a nightmare but I couldn't wake you up," Namine said.

"Yeah, I sensed that too before I passed out," Roxas said with a tired voice.

The two girls walked over to Roxas who was leaning rather heavily against the door frame to his room. Adya looked apprehensive at what she was about to tell them, she took a deep breath to calm down and then began to tell them what happened.

"When I passed out I was flung into this room that was completely dark. I wondered around for a while I have no idea how long when I heard something that sounded like flames and then a laugh. This person introduced herself as Maleficent and she wanted me to take over and rule the worlds with her. I refused and she trapped me in this void where it had all of my friends, Riku, mom, dad, the both of you, and Alex. You were all telling me that I was useless and that I was never any of your friends and the only reason why you pretended to be my friend and protect me was to find dad and Alex," Adya said crying so hard that Roxas and Namine had a hard time even understanding what she was saying and Adya just kept telling her story, "then you all faded away leaving me alone and Maleficent appeared again saying that she would never leave me if I would join her…I almost did, but then I heard Chase's voice saying how much he cares about me and I refused to join her and forced her out of my head," Adya finished now crying on Roxas's shoulder and Namine rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Shhh…it's okay Adya. What you did was very brave not many people would be able to do what you did. Many people would have given into the darkness put in your position. I think that Sora would be proud at what you did today," Roxas said in a soft voice.

"Roxas is right Adya, not many people have a heart so pure that they could deny the darkness when it was so overwhelming. That's not an easy task to accomplish," Namine said still rubbing Adya's back to help calm her down, and soon Adya cries died down and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep against Roxas's shoulder. Roxas just smiled and gave a little mental push to eject her from their subconscious to her conscious mind where she slept peacefully for the rest of the night. With everything that had happened in the last several hours Roxas felt even more exhausted than before, he got up and walked back to his room to get more sleep, leaving Namine in the living room to watch over Adya.

**-Real World-**

The next morning Adya woke up the next morning in her bed confused at first since she remembered being in her subconscious last. She got out of bed and headed out to the main part of the ship. As she was walking around looking for Riku and Chase she passed the view screen to the worlds and saw that they had left the world that they used to be on and now were in the worlds pathway but they weren't going anywhere. She saw that the light in the kitchen was on and there was a faint smell of pancakes filling the whole ship. She was still nervous about what had happened yesterday, but sensing Namine and Roxas helped ease her fear.

"If you want one of us can tell them what happened?" Roxas spoke up knowing why she was hesitating.

'Thanks Roxas, but I think I should do this. It's probably the best way for me to get over this,' Adya though back as she took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Adya, you're just in time for breakfast," Chase said as he brought the pancakes to the table.

"Morning Chase, Riku. Chase did you make breakfast?" Adya said remembering one of the time when both their families ate breakfast together and Riku had made breakfast and it had tasted…well some things were best forgotten.

"Yeah Adya, don't worry. I don't think dad would even think about going near the stove unless he had to," Chase laughed and Riku pouted at the two teens' antics. However Riku had noticed how tense Adya was even if she was doing a pretty good job at hiding it from both of them.

Adya sat down at the table and decided that now was as good as time as any to tell them what had happened. She sighed again and she noticed that she was doing this a lot lately and said, "I-I have something I need to tell you. It's about what happened yesterday," she said softly and nervously.

"What is it? It can't be that bad…can it?" Riku asked concerned.

"After I passed out yesterday I was transported to some sort place in my dream, where I was confronted by some witch who called herself, Maleficent, and she wanted me to join her and help her take over the worlds. When I refused she created a vision where it showed: the both of you, Isabella, my parents, Alex, Roxas, Namine, and all of my friends. You were all saying that you were never my friend and that you didn't care what happened to me as long as you found dad and Alex's bodies, and that I was the reason that Alex and dad are dead. Then you all slowly faded away leaving me alone and then Maleficent reappeared and offered her proposal to me again and I almost took it, but then I heard your voice, Chase, telling me how much you care about me and that helped me to refuse the witch and throw her out of my mind," Adya said she was crying again but not as bad as when she told Roxas and Namine.

"Hmmm…this could be a potential problem. You see you two, Sora and I dealt with her when we first started our adventures. After the islands were destroyed Kairi, Sora, and were separated and well… Maleficent did almost the same thing with me, but unlike you, Adya, I wasn't as strong as you were. I gave into the darkness, and it almost destroyed the friendship between Sora and I, but for some reason Sora myself never gave up on me. He ended up saving both Kairi and myself in the end. Sora had a remarkably strong heart and it looks like that's a trait that he passed on to you," Riku said as he watched Chase walk up to Adya and pull her close after she had finished saying what had happened to her, and continued to comfort her as he told his story.

"Thanks Riku, Chase," Adya said and they all went back to their breakfast.

After breakfast they decided to go back to the islands so they could bring back Sora's and Alex's bodies home and tell Kairi and Isabella what's going on with everything that has been happening so far.

**-World That Never Was in the Castle That Never Was-**

Axel was in his room like he usually was when he didn't have to listen to one of Xemnas's boring and ridiculously long speeches about taking Kingdom Hearts, and destroying the current key barer. Honestly he really didn't care what happened about Kingdom Hearts; he just wanted his friend back. He couldn't wait to be out of this god forsaken place. While he contemplated remodeling the pure white walls in his room and dark portal opened and Zexion and Demyx both walked out of it.

"We're leaving now. We have to get to the outskirts of this world before we portal out that way it will be harder for the others to find us," Zexion said.

"Well it's about time, I'm bored as hell in this place," Axel said as all three of them started to leave the castle and Zexion finished telling them his plan.

"Ok, when we get to the outskirts we will each portal to a different world keep portaling to other worlds and we will meet each other at Wonderland. We'll figure out where we go from there," Zexion said as they continued walking. Unfortunately they passed a hallway and Xigbar saw them and portaled to alert all the others. When the three of them reached the exit to the castle they saw that the nine other members that were left in the Organization were at the entrance/exit to the castle so they could capture the three traitors.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have us here, three nobodies that think that they're better than everyone else. Your insolence will not go unpunished this time you three. Well what do you three have to say for yourselves?" Xemnas said.

"Yeah, I have one thing to say to you all; see ya!" Zexion yelled and raised his arm and a bright light erupted from his hand and when the light faded the nine members that were hindering their progress were gone and the only thing that showed that were even there were nine pieces of paper, because they had been turned into pages for a book.

"Nice job, Zexion," Axel said impressed since he didn't think Zexion would do that no matter what side he was on.

"Thanks but it won't last long since I didn't seal them into my book so we have to move now!" he said and they all broke out in a run to the end of the world where they each portaled to a different world. After they left the others were released from their paper prison.

They met up in Wonderland where Sora and Alex had been killed and noticed that their bodies were no longer there, so they could only assume Riku and the two teens traveling with him had been there and were now taking them home. They talked about it for a few minutes before deciding to head to Destiny Islands, hoping that Riku and the others would be willing to listen to them and not kill them before they even had a chance to explain themselves. When they got there they checked to see where Kairi and Isabella were and saw that Riku and the two teens weren't there so they decided to wait until they got there, praying that it would be safer that way.

* * *

Please Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Sora: Hi everyone ummm….I'm not sure why I'm actually here?

Me: walks though a dark portal simple you're here to read the disclaimer and for me to torture.

Sora: I'm not even in the story!! And how can you use a dark portal?

Me: I don't care that you're not in the story. The dark portal is none of your concern, all you need to know is that I'm the authoress and therefore I have powers that you don't even understand. Now read the disclaimer!

Sora: Aris5221 doesn't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts I, II, or the Final Fantasy Series, if she did she wouldn't be writing this fanfiction she'd be paying people to make it into an actual game, since she can't write a program to save her life. The only thing she owns is Alex, Isabella, Chase, Adya, and the plot.

Me: Sora can't you ever say the disclaimer without adding something to it?

Sora: Nope!

………………………………………………………………………………………

After a few very nerve racking hours of Riku teaching both Adya and Chase how to fly the gummi ship, which didn't go over well, they finally made it to Destiny Islands. Both Kairi and Isabella were on the island that they had hung out at so much when they were kids, and saw the gummi ship land by the secret spot. They were trying to figure out why the three of them had come back so soon, since they had only been gone for about a week.

Unbeknown to both Isabella and Kairi they were being watched and had been for about a day now. Axel, Demyx, and Zexion had been watching them hoping that with them around it would be easier to find and confront Riku, Chase, and Adya. The three of them wanted to help the three of them defeat the others in the organization. They followed Isabella and Kairi towards the ship while trying to think of something to tell everyone.

Mean while Isabella and Kairi got to the gummi ship and the hatch had just opened up and Chase and Adya walked out and when they saw their mothers they ran down the stairs and into their arms. Riku walked out a couple of seconds later with two stretchers with sheets covering them floating down behind him. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he released the levitating spell he had put on them. Kairi saw the two stretchers after she had broken the hug with Adya and collapsed to the ground crying.

"Sora! How could you?!? You said you'd never leave me!" Kairi cried at Sora's still form.

"I'm really sorry Kai, but we need to take this inside before any one comes by. We can't afford anyone seeing them like this," Riku said sadly.

"Yeah, you're right. That would be hard to explain to everyone," Kairi said as they picked up the stretchers and hurried to Kairi's house.

When they got to Kairi's they made sure that they were safe from prying eyes. They needed to find a way to make sure Sora and Alex's deaths were realistic for everyone on the islands, since they don't know that there are other worlds out there. While Riku, Isabella, Kairi, and Chase …well not so much Chase, discussed what they could do with Sora and Alex. Adya was standing away from everyone talking to both Roxas and Namine.

"Adya are you ok?" Roxas asked noticing a change in her demeanor ever since the dream she had the night before.

'Yeah Roxas, I'm fine. I'm just trying to think of something that would work with Alex and dad to make their sudden deaths believable. Well that and I'm trying to figure out how to explain you two to mom,' Adya said to them.

"I think I might have a way to make everyone believe Sora and Alex died on the islands, but I have to see if I can still do it or not. As for explaining about us, I'd say the sooner the better. I think it's time for you to pay attention since Kairi is starting to stare at you," Namine said as she gave her a gentle push to send Adya to the real world.

Riku and Chase both knew that Adya had been talking to Roxas and Namine, but they didn't think that they should be the ones to tell Kairi and Isabella. When Adya snapped back to reality she saw that both Kairi and Isabella were looking at her concerned.

"Adya, honey, is everything alright," Kairi asked.

"Mom, I have something to tell you," Adya started shocking Riku and Chase since they had no idea she would be so willing to tell Kairi about Roxas and Namine, "It's kinda weird so please just hear me out. When we started out on journey I found out that both dad and your nobodies had combined with me. They had been residing within my subconscious since I was born, but only recently did I find out about them," Adya said looking at the ground.

"Really?" Kairi asked and at Adya's nod she continued, "Can you switch who's in control," Adya nodded again and Kairi finally asked her real question, "May I speak with Namine please?" Kairi asked eagerly already forming a plan that they might be able to use.

Adya nodded and closed her eyes and switched with Namine. "Hello Kairi, it's been awhile hasn't it," Namine said with a smile on her face.

"Namine? How do we actually know it's you and not Adya faking it?" Kairi asked thinking Adya was faking it all.

"Believe me Kairi, it's really her. The first time she came out was right after Adya fought one of the members of Organization XIII, she had used up all of her energy and passed out and Namine came out, as shocked as the rest of us," Riku said.

"You know it wasn't exactly expected that one of us would come out. Oh and Roxas says that it's officially Organization XII since he's not part of it anymore, and Adya is currently laughing her head off at Roxas's complaining about how even if he isn't part of the organization everyone still says XIII," Namine said giggling at Roxas as well.

"Yeah, okay. Namine I was wonder if you could still use your powers and if you can do you think that you'll be able to modify everyone's memories here on the islands?" Kairi asked her nobody.

"Yeah, I was thinking of doing the same thing, however I don't know if my powers will still work. I know that Roxas can still use his abilities when he's in control. I'm not sure if it will work but I'm willing to give this a shot…I'm going to need a sketch pad and some color pencils…I also need to talk to Adya really fast," Namine said.

"Ok, I'll go and get the sketch pad and color pencils," Isabella said confused at what was going on.

Namine nodded and closed her eyes to talk to Adya. 'Adya, what I'm about to ask you I need you to think about and let me know your decision. Ok, what I'm going to try to do is modify everyone's memory here on the islands, but to do this I'm going to need more than just my energy…I'm going to have to access yours as well, I have no idea how much it's going to drain you but I know I won't be able to do it with my powers alone," Namine said unsure of what would happen.

"I agree Nam, I'll help you with this," Adya said after taking a moment to think it over.

"Thanks," Namine said and returned her focus to everyone else and saw that Isabella had returned with the materials that she would need. "Thank you Isabella. Ok here's how I'm going to do this and hopefully it will work the way I planned, I'm going to modify everyone's memory who's isn't in this house. To all of us I'm going to give us a duplicate memory of what I'm going to give to everyone so we'll be able to explain exactly what happened," Namine said as she picked up the sketch pad and pencils and began drawing feverously onto the paper. Everyone felt the extra memory slowly take form in their minds and after a few very draining hours later Namine had finally finished modifying everyone's memory. Both Namine and Adya were drained from the task.

Roxas thought that it would be best that right now he should take control since it didn't look like Namine would be awake much longer and Adya had already fallen asleep. He gently switched places with Namine so that he was in control.

"It's done, everyone should know about Sora and Alex," Roxas said.

"That's good. How are Adya and Namine holding up Roxas?" Riku asked now recognizing who was in control.

"They're both asleep right now. What Namine did was far more complex than what she did with Sora's memories. They both just need some sleep to regain their energy, so I think I'll just head to bed," Roxas said as he headed to the bedroom.

"Ok, then night," everyone else said.

Adya was on the couch in her subconscious mind suffering from another nightmare. Namine who was sleeping in her room, was so drained of energy, she didn't sense what was going on. Roxas after going to bed came back into their subconscious mind and say Adya suffering from a nightmare and went to go and wake her up. When he tried he got no response from her and he had felt a dark presence surrounding her, and decided that it was best for him to keep trying to break through the darkness that was surrounding her. "Not again…come on Adya, wake up!" Roxas shouted at Adya.

Riku and Chase were left with Kairi and Isabella to explain what had been going on so far. After a lot of explaining of what had been happening…although they avoided Adya's dream about Maleficent, not wanting to infringe on her privacy. They talked for so long that it was well past dark when Riku, Isabella, and Chase left for the night but promising to be back in the morning. When Chase fell asleep that night and like Adya he fell into a nightmare.

**-With Axel, Demyx, and Zexion-**

"Why can't we just go up and tell them that we're not evil and want to join them?" Demyx said tired of just watching. He had never been one for being quiet or in one place for so long.

"Because, they could send us back to 'The World In Between' (A/N: it's my own world that will play a big part in the plot later in the story) faster than you can say, 'hi' let alone explain that you're not evil. But by all means if you want to give it a try be my guest," Zexion said still watching Kairi having barely managed to hide before Riku, Isabella and Chase had left for the night.

The three of them decided that they would confront the others tomorrow and just hope that they will listen before attacking.

**-Chase's Dream-**

Chase was walking down an alley way and it had just started raining. Chase looked around to see if he could figure out where he was…but found nothing he recognized. All around him were a bunch of skyscrapers with some really weird lighting.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" a mysterious voice laughed from one of the many, many shadows surrounding him.

"What the…Who's there?!?!" Chase yelled into the shadows.

"I'm hurt; you mean your father has never mentioned me. After all he should have known the repercussions of trying to suppress me with his heart, I was partially imprinted to your heart so that the darkness takes you and I will be reborn. You see I will never fade completely, as long as darkness exists in either Riku's or your hearts," Xehanort's heartless said to him.

"Why don't you go and rot in Hell!" Chase yelled at the cloaked figure.

"I can't do that, you see I've already been there. Now come on give into the darkness," Xehanort's heartless said holding out a hand for Chase to take when a blinding white light flooded the area they were in and the heartless was forced to retreat.

When the light faded a very familiar figure was standing in front of Chase, "Alex? Is that really you? And how are you here?" Chase asked confused.

Alex smiled at Chase and said, "Yeah, it's me. Ummm…how I'm here is kinda hard to explain, but all you need to know right now is that both my dad and I will be here to help you and Adya since beings of darkness seem to be determined to draw you two into the darkness," Alex explained and his focus shifted, "I have to go now, Adya's being attacked in her dream…again and both dad and Roxas can't get through to her," Alex said and faded in a swirl of white light.  
_End dream_

Chase woke up with a start out of breath. He just sat on his bed for a few seconds until his breathing returned to normal and looked at the clock that read 6am and figured now was as good was as good as time to get up than any. So he got dressed and headed to the kitchen to start making breakfast for his parents.

**-Adya's Dream-**

Adya was standing in a crowd, and when she looked around everyone in the crowd she knew and considered to be her friends. She walked up to one of the people and went to tap then on the shoulder when her hand went right through the person. The person then turned to another person and they started talking.

"It's so peaceful here now that that stuck up Adya is gone," person 1 said.

"Yeah, that's true. That girl always wanting our attention in some way or form," person 2 said back.

"No…that's not true. I'm not stuck up and attention seeking….am I?" Adya mumbled to herself.

"I can't believe that she actually thought that we wanted to be friends with her. I mean we were only friends with her because of her brother, but since he's gone now, we can quit this act," person 1 said and person 2 (A/N: yeah too lazy to think up names) and disappeared, and one by one everyone else disappeared as well leaving Adya all alone in the dark room.

Alex appeared in a swirl of white lights next to Sora who was still trying to gain access to Adya's dream and was failing. They were technically in her dream but at the same time because it was like a dream prison they were on the outside looking in. They could see everything that happened but couldn't break down the shield to stop it.

"Dad, is there anything either of us can do?" Alex asked his father hoping that he had a plan or something to help his older sister. Alex saw 8 figures materialize into the dream past the barrier, when he got a better look at the figures he saw himself, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Isabella, Chase, and two people her didn't know but assumed it was Roxas and Namine, that Sora had talked about to him about.

"I'm sorry Alex, but unless we can get past this shield there isn't anything we can do. I can sense Roxas in her subconscious trying to wake her up, but he's been at it for hours now, so all we can do is keep trying to break the barrier," Sora said sadly as he watch both his and Alex's dream replicas hit Adya and yelling how useless she was, "So how was Chase?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"He was doing a lot better after I got rid of Xehanort's heartless…to bad that what I did was only a temporary fix," Alex said.

"Yeah, but it's the best we can do. Too bad that to them they'll probably think that we're a dream and won't listen to us," Sora said as he continued to try to break down the barrier, and finally a crack formed on the surface of the barrier. "Alex, on the count of three send a blast of energy at that crack…one…two…three!!" he shouted and they both sent a blast of energy at the crack in the barrier and it shattered. The dream replicas faded as soon as the barrier had been destroyed, and they ran to Adya to make sure that she was alright.

"Sis, you ok?" Alex said softly so he didn't scare his startled sister. His response was Adya curling herself into a ball and crying. Alex gave his dad a pleading look for help.

"It's ok, Adya, you're safe now," Sora tried but it didn't look like she had heard him. "Alex, I'm going to bring Roxas here as well…and who knows we might end up bringing everyone here to snap her out of it," Sora said and waved his hand and Roxas appeared in a flash of white light.

"Sora? Alex? Ummm….how are you here? And what's going on?" Roxas asked in rapid fire questioning.

"Yes Roxas it's us. Yes, we are dead, and you have no idea how weird it is to say that. How we're here is that we were given special permission to be here to protect both Chase and Adya from the darkness that has been threatening to take them over. And as for what's going on, we were finally able to break the barrier that was surrounding Adya's dream, unfortunately this happened while there were dream copies of us hurting her both physically and mentally. We've been trying to calm her down but nothing is working and we were hoping that you could help us snap her out of it," Sora said.

"Ok, I think I got all that, but why me? Why not bring Chase here after all he was the person who got her to turn her back on the darkness the last time this happened," Roxas said.

"Ummm…the main reason is that he's awake now. We can only reach people in their dreams or is some cases like you and Namine in your subconscious," Alex said as he went to place his hand on Adya's shoulder to try to get her to look at him and all she did was pull her legs tighter to her and Alex sighed in defeat.

"Adya, it's me Roxas…those dream copies are gone, you're safe now. Come on snap out of it," Roxas said calmly and softly to Adya.

"Why should I believe you? How do I know you aren't one of these copies?" Adya mumbled.

"She's good," Alex said.

"That's it I'm dragging Riku here whether he likes it out not," Sora said and waved his hand and in a flash of light Riku was standing in Adya's dream looking at Roxas, Sora, Alex, and Adya who was still on the floor.

"Hi Riku and before you even start yes I know we're dead, but we have a slight problem before we can't talk about that more. Adya was attacked in her dream again…and yes by fakes of all of us, and the only response that any of us has gotten is a 'why should I believe you' out of her," Sora said before Riku could say anything.

"She's good," Riku stated and everyone rolled their eyes at him as he bent down so he was face, "Oooo…Adyaaaaa, would we be acting like the people you know if this were another attempted of Maleficent's to turn you all against us?" Riku said and everyone just gave each other a look that said why didn't we think of that when Adya slowly stopped crying and uncurled herself.

She stood up and looked around and saw everyone there, "umm…isn't this still my dream?" trying to figure out how everyone was there.

"Ummm…yeah that's kinda my fault. After Alex and I managed to break the barrier keeping us out we tried to snap you out of your trance but it wasn't working so I brought Roxas here and when that failed I brought Riku here. And I'm sure you are all wondering how Alex and I are here right?" Sora asked and everyone just nodded, "The reason we're here is basically to act as guardians over both you, Adya and Chase. You see it seems that the both of you, for some reason both Maleficent and Xehanort's heartless want you two to be on the side of darkness, and we are here to stop it from happening. We can only appear in peoples dreams, so we can't take physical form in the real world nor can we communicate with anyone out side of their dreams. That's why Chase isn't here," Sora said and Alex continued from there.

"Chase was being tormented by Xehanort's heartless and I managed to stop him from taking over. I did catch bits and pieces of what he was saying to Chase though. Something about him being imprinted to his heart and that he would never truly fade as long as there was darkness on one of your hearts. I forced him back and talked a little to Chase before coming here to help and Chase woke up," Alex said.

"Damn, I was hoping that he was gone for good now. And worse yet, Chase has to deal with him as well," Riku said angrily.

"It'll be okay, Riku I promise. Now I'm going to release everyone back to their own dreams," Sora said and in a flash of white light everyone except Alex and Adya were gone.

"Thank you Alex," Adya said.

"What for?" he replied.

"For believing in me and being here for me. Even though you're not around me like you used to be it helps knowing that you're watching me," Adya said

"You're welcome…I think, but shouldn't it be me whose thanking you, I mean you're my big sister and you always protected me growing up," Alex said.

"Thanks Alex. I'm going to wake up now so I'll talk to you later," Adya said and faded from the dream world.

"See ya, Adya," Alex said and wondered around.  
_End dream_

Adya woke up with a little start and looked around and muttered to herself, "ok that was weird," and Roxas's reply was, "You're telling me."

**-Riku's dream after Sora released everyone from Adya's dream-**

"Sora? What's wrong?" Riku asked seeing the look on his long time best friend's face.

"Ok, I didn't want to say this in front of Adya that's why I came with you when I released you. Both Alex and I have been watching things outside of your adventures. The members of the organization are falling apart. They lost Roxas because he's a part of Adya now. A couple of days ago, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion left the organization in hopes of finding you guys and wanting to join you guys…" Sora said.

"They what? Wow, I never would have thought that Zexion would have betrayed the Organization, but then again he's always been a person who went with the best chances. But that means he thinks that we have the best chance in winning," Riku said.

"Yup, just promise me you'll be careful and watch after Adya for me," Sora said.

"Of, course I will. I have to go now Isabella is trying to wake me up, and I smell Alex's cooking," Riku said and faded from the dream world.  
_End Dream_

After breakfast Riku and Chase went to go get Adya so that they could continue their journey. They said good-bye to Isabella and walked over to Kairi's. Adya came out looking a lot better than she did in her dream. She hugged her mom good-bye and they set off towards the gummi ship. During their walk to the ship on the island Riku started to wonder when Axel, Demyx, and Zexion would confront them. They had gotten pretty close to the ship when they heard a few of the bushes rustle around them and the said three people in question came stumbling out of the bushes, and in an instant they had three keyblades in their faces in an instant.

"We're not here to hurt any of you. We want to join you," Zexion said with his hands up trying to show that they had nothing to fear from them.

"Why should we believe you?" Chase asked his keyblade never wavering.

"Because, if we were here to hurt you or your families then we would have done so already, we've had plenty of chances already but never took any of them," Axel said.

"Let them come. There's no way they'll be able to prove themselves like this," Adya said with her focus slightly off so they knew that Roxas and/or Namine had some input in what her decision was.

"Fine but if they try anything funny, they'll find themselves dead faster than you can blink," Riku said as he led the group to the gummi ship and looked at the worlds map to find out what world to go to next.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok, originally I wasn't going bring Sora and Alex back into the story, but it just fit in there so there they are, and they'll probably be in the story more later. Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Sora: Why is it always me that's here in the disclaimer area? Why not Roxas, Riku, or one of your characters?

Me: Because I feel sorry for you not being in the story as much as you could be.

Sora: But I made it into the last chapter!!

Me: Yeah, but I don't know how often you'll actually make it into the story. Now say the disclaimer and be nice about it.

Sora: Aris-5221 doesn't own anyone from the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy series, or anything that you recognize in general. She owns the plot, Alex, Chase, Adya, and Isabella so please don't sue because you'll get nothing seeing as she has no money.

Me: slaps head Sora….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The six of them were in the ship heading to Never Land and Riku put the ship on auto-pilot since it would be about a 7 hour trip there.

"Dad, what is there to pass the time here on the ship?" Chase asked.

"Well there's a simulator where you guys can practice, a karaoke set up, video game, a really good library, or I could try to teach you and Adya how to pilot the ship again," Riku said with a slight smirk on his face at the last suggestion.

"Hey Chase, let's try the simulator," Adya said and Chase just nodded and they both headed towards the simulator. They both didn't want to try piloting the ship again.

"Can we join?" Axel and Demyx asked.

The two of them looked at each other and then at Riku to see if he would let the two nobodies fight with them.

"Yeah, you four have fun, but don't get too carried away. Roxas make sure it doesn't go too far," Riku said looking directly at Adya when he said the second part.

Adya closed her eyes for a second to talk to Roxas for his answer. She opened her eyes and said, "He said that he'll make sure it doesn't go too far, especially with pyro here," Adya said and walked past Axel and into the simulation room.

"How come no one told me that Roxas could hear everything that we say?" Axel asked shocked as he, Chase, and Demyx walked into the simulator as well.

"Ok, guys this is the last you'll hear from out here until the simulator ends. This is a really simple one for you four; all you're going to have is an area to fight nothing too fancy. Well you guys," he said and at Adya's glare he added, "and gal, good luck," he finished and pressed the start button on the key panel and the area all around the four changed to an open field without the confines of the small room that they were actually standing in.

The second that the scenery changed Demyx and Axel jumped to one part of the field and Chase and Adya jumped to the other and they all summoned their weapons to start this two on two fight. Axel was the first one to start attacking by throwing his chakrams at Adya, which she blocked with Oathkeeper and she started at Axel with a couple of combos. Roxas and Namine were watching the fight through Adya's eyes but didn't say anything to her, they wanted to test her abilities and see if she could do this without one of them interfering. Meanwhile Chase got tired of waiting for Demyx to attack him so he decided that he'd make the first move. He raised Twilight Path and tried to disarm Demyx's sitar before he could do any attacks with it. Chase managed to hit it but Demyx just twirled it and then created a large column of water to repel Chase from him.

"Ow…that hurt," Chase said.

"Sorry?" Demyx offered as he prepared for his next attack.

Axel was struggling in his fight, at first he was holding back since he now knew that Adya was new at fighting and didn't know too much about having a keyblade. As the fight progressed he stopped holding back seeing that she was very skillful for a newbie, and was a force to be reckoned with. He started using his fire techniques with Adya was doing all types of flips and dodges from the flaming chakrams that were being flung at her.

During this time both Chase and Demyx had stopped fighting due to exhaustion and were now watching Axel and Adya wondering how they could still be fighting. Chase figured that Roxas would be coming out to stop the fight soon because of the fact Axel may have forgotten that this was only a training fight not a life or death fight.

Adya was tired but Axel wasn't showing any signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Axel, stop I'm tired!" Adya shouted trying to get him to stop fighting her.

"What? Already? What's the fun in that," Axel said with a giant grin on his face.

Roxas deciding that that was enough said to Adya, "Adya, I'm going to switch he needs to stop," he said slightly pissed off at Axel for not stopping at her request.

'Ok, thanks Roxas,' she said mentally and switched with Roxas.

Roxas summoned Oblivion to his free hand and used it to catch one of Axel's chakrams and ran up to Axel and pointed Oathkeeper at Axel and said, "Adya said that's enough, now it's time to stop," Roxas said angrily.

Axel was surprised to say the least; he didn't know that Roxas could come out like that. However he felt even worse now for listening to Adya when she had asked to stop.

"Riku you can stop the simulation now," Roxas said as he dismissed both Oblivion and Oathkeeper. The area around them disappeared and the only thing left were the walls that surrounded that made the simulator.

Roxas glared at Axel and left the simulator and went to Adya's room with Chase close behind. Once Roxas was inside the room he released his control back to Adya who collapsed onto the floor out of exhaustion.

Chase was by her side in an instant, "are you okay?" he asked worried if the mock battle had gone too far.

"I'll be ok, I'm just tired," was her response.

"Did you see the look on Axel's face when Roxas took control? I thought that his eyes were about to pop out of his head. Demyx's reaction was a lot similar to Axel's too," Chase laughed.

"Yeah I did see Axel's face, but I didn't get the chance to see Demyx's," Adya said and the two of them just hung out in Adya's room while she recovered from the little fight.

**-During the fight with Zexion and Riku-**

"Ok, guys this is the last you'll hear from out here until the simulator ends. This is a really simple one for you four; all you're going to have is an area to fight nothing too fancy. Well you guys," he said and saw Adya glare at him he added, "And gal, good luck," he finished and pressed the start button on the key panel and the area and turned off the microphone.

"You're actually going to trust Axel to stop when he's told to?" Zexion asked after he watched Axel make the first move.

"No, not really, that's why I told Roxas to make sure it doesn't go too far," Riku said confident that Roxas would stop when he felt Adya had had enough.

"What can Roxas do? He's stuck inside Adya's mind," Zexion said and started to think that Riku was starting to go crazy.

"You're wrong. Both Roxas and Namine can switch places with Adya whenever they want. They also have access to their own abilities when in control," he said.

"If you say so. I guess I'll just have to wait and see for myself," was the last thing said between the two for the longest time.

They were watching the four of them fight and watch as both Chase and Demyx stopped fighting and looked over at Adya and Axel in confusion as to why they were still fighting. They finally heard Adya telling Axel to stop and Axel refusing. Zexion then saw something that he didn't think was possible, he watched as Adya's body posture changed and Oblivion was summoned to her free hand and caught one of Axel's chakram's with it and pointed Oathkeeper at Axel and speak about herself in the third person. Adya and Chase left the simulator in a hurry and didn't hear Axel mutter his apology but both Riku and Zexion heard the soft, "I'm sorry Adya, Roxas. I got carried away," he said and slowly headed out of the simulator behind Demyx.

"That's what you meant, isn't it Riku?" Zexion asked in amazement at seeing Roxas come out and actually hearing Axel apologize for something. Riku just nodded at his comment wondering what would happen if incidents like this combined with her dreams kept happening. 'Could she really go to the darkness' Riku thought to himself.

"Great I don't know how I'm going to get myself out of this one," Axel said as both he and Demyx walked out of the simulator.

"Well Axel you did get a warning when Riku asked Roxas to make sure that things didn't go too far, _and_ when Adya told you to stop," Demyx said.

"Well, Axel you were warned before this all started and you should have done what you were told. You just pissed off the one person who you wanted to see, and remember he may have been a nobody before but now he has a heart so he can feel so don't keep messing up," Zexion said as he and Riku joined in the conversation.

"Sheesh, talk about brutal. I know, I know, now I have to somehow get one of them to talk to me…heck I'll even talk to Namine if the two of them will listen to me," Axel said in a huff.

"You know for three people who don't have hearts you sure as hell act like you do," Riku said breaking into their little triad, "Oh, and by the way Axel, just because the three of them share the same body, when they switch they don't have to pay attention to what's going on outside," Riku finished and the three nobodies just looked at him since they had completely forgotten that he was still there.

"Yeah, umm…about us acting like we have hearts is basically because we remember what it was like to have hearts so usually we just act like we do. It would be boring if we all went around all day without showing some type of emotion," Demyx said.

"And besides I don't really think that it is truly correct when you say that nobodies don't feel emotion. Before I became a nobody I was one of Ansem the Wise's assistants, what I did most of the time was research on the effects of hearts. Before Xehanort stole all of the assistants for his own research I found that some emotions and feeling remain with the nobody," Zexion explained to them all.

As the four of them talked about whether or not nobodies really had emotions and whether or not they could feel, Chase was with the now sleeping Adya. She had fallen into an exhausted sleep and he decided that he would give Axel a piece of his mind. He gently lifted her head off of his lap and placed it onto the pillow on the bed and walked out of the room. He rounded the corner and saw his father, Zexion, Axel, and Demyx all talking to each other. He was glad that Axel at least looked regretful for what happened. The four of them saw Chase enter the room as he glared at Axel he told them, "Adya's asleep, that practice fight took a lot out of her," as he walked to the kitchen to make lunch.

About twenty minutes later everyone on the ship heard a loud crash along with two very familiar screams. They all dropped what they were doing, including the cooking, and ran to Adya's room where the noise had come from. When they entered the room they saw two people they all hadn't thought they'd see in person again, both Roxas and Namine were on the floor. It was as if they were thrown out of Adya's mind. What worried everyone besides the sudden appearance of the two nobodies was the fact that Adya was still asleep.

"Umm…not that I'm not glad to see you in person again or anything, but how are you two here? And what's wrong with Adya?" Riku asked from the door way.

"Well actually we're not really sure ourselves. One minute we were in Adya's subconscious and Adya was sleeping and the next minute there was a flash of light and we're out here," Roxas said and Adya started tossing and turning on the bed.

"Maleficent's attacking here again? She doesn't give up does she?" Chase asked as Roxas closed his eyes to see if he could gain access to her dream.

"It's not Maleficent, it's a memory…more specific one of my memories," Roxas said as he opened his eyes.

"What's the memory about Roxas?" Axel asked him.

Roxas turned to face Riku, "It's our fight…she's watching it how I remember it, in my point of view," and turned his attention back to Adya.

"Oh…well it will certainly be weird when she wakes up," Riku said as the smell of something burning filled the room.

"Oh, crap! I forgot about the food!" Chase yelled as he ran out of the room hoping that he could save the now burning lunch.

**-Mean while in Adya's dream memory-**

Adya was watching Roxas's memory from his eyes. He was walking down a road in The World That Never Was, when a bunch of Neo Shadows appeared around him and he summoned both Oathkeeper and Oblivion to his hands and started to take the Neo Shadows out. He looked up and saw a figure standing on the skyscraper, he was wearing a black organization coat and the hood was down, and he had a blindfold around his eyes. In her opinion this guy looked like Riku when he was a teen. He ran up the skyscraper taking out as many heartless that got in his way. He then threw Oblivion at him and Riku jumped off the roof of the skyscraper and caught Oblivion as the two of them passed each other. From the looks of it Riku could see Roxas perfectly well even with the blindfold on. They both finished off the heartless and then got into a fighting stance to fight each other.

Roxas managed to knock Riku to the ground and he shouted, "Why? Why do you have the keyblade!?" as Roxas looked at Oathkeeper in his hand and looks back at Riku and shouts, "Shut up!" and swings it at Riku and he manages to get out of the way and knocks Roxas back. Riku walks up to Roxas, Oblivion still in his hand and thrusts it into the ground a couple of inches from Roxas's head. Adya who is still watching through Roxas's eyes freaked out a bit, as Roxas got up which surprised Riku as he grabbed onto Oblivion to help him up and swung it at Riku, which he had to jump back to avoid a hit.

Riku shot a dark firaga spell at Roxas and he swung his keyblade to deflect the hit. Adya didn't even know Riku could do magic like that. Adya then heard Roxas shout at Riku, "Quit fooling around!" and Riku responded with, "What's wrong Sora? Are you done already? Pretty pathetic," and Adya heard Roxas respond without even thinking about it, "What are you talking about? You're the one that's losing!" he shouted and then looked surprised at the fact that he had even said it. Riku looked smug and smirked as he said, "You really are his nobody…I guess I have to trust DiZ," he finished and what he said just made Roxas even more mad, "Why do you keep talking about him!? I'm myself! I'm me!" Roxas shouted as he resummoned Oathkeeper to his free hand and attacked Riku again and this time Riku had to quickly block with a shield spell of some sort, and Adya made a note to herself to get Riku to teach her some spells later.

Riku fell to the ground breathing hard as Roxas shouted, "You can't defeat me, no matter how much you try!" Riku held his side still breathing hard and said, "I guess so…Looks like I have to do it," and Roxas interrupted him with a," do what," and Riku continued his speech, "The power sitting in my heart…The power suppressed by my heart…If I were to be someone else…" he said as he removed his blindfold and screamed as a dark aura surrounded him. When the dark aura faded Riku was no longer standing there. In his place was an older looking man floating in midair and a heartless of some sort behind him. He moved so fast that Roxas couldn't see where he went and the next think he knew this guy was in front of him and the heartless grabbed Roxas around the neck making it so he couldn't breathe which in turn had an effect on Adya as she struggled to breathe while laying on her bed. The last thing that she heard this guy say to Roxas as he blacked out was, "the power of darkness," it was at this moment that Adya realized that this strange guy in front of her was actually Riku.

**-End dream-**

Adya woke up and sat upright breathing heavily and saw just about everyone in her room, also to her surprise was both Roxas and Namine in her room as well.

"What the hell was that all about? And how are you two here?" Adya asked still trying to catch her breath.

"We're not sure how we're here, there was a flash of light in our minds and then we were out here. As for the dream you had…it was from when I was a nobody and Riku was after me so that they all could restore Sora. That was the fight when I was captured and taken to a fake version of Twilight town and had my memories suppressed," Roxas explained.

"Ok….I think," Adya said and looked at Riku, "Ummm…you used some type of magic…how did you do that?" she finished asking.

Riku looked unsure about how to explain the magic that he had used. He knew she saw the part when he gave into the darkness, and the two spells that he had used were also dark powers. "Well, on our adventures when your parents and I were younger and on our adventures we were taught different types of magic's during all of this," Riku said vaguely.

"You know you should really teach her at least how to heal, it could come in handy someday. Chase knows the spell and I know Alex knew the spell as well before he died. So my question to you is why does Adya know so little about all of this, while her brother knew so much?" Zexion asked Riku quietly so Adya wouldn't hear.

"Because Sora didn't want her to learn for some strange reason. Up until both he and Alex died, Kairi and Adya had no idea that Sora was teaching Alex how to fight and use magic," Riku muttered back.

Chase then decided to interrupt the conversation by shouting from the kitchen, "I saved the food, come and get it!" and they all headed out. Axel, Roxas, and Adya were the last ones to leave the room, "Umm…Adya, Roxas, I wanted to apologize for acting like I did earlier, I got carried away and lost myself a bit in the fight. I'm sorry if I hurt either of you in anyway," he said sincerely….well as sincerely as you can get without a heart.

"Axel, I knew that that would probably happen but I was hoping it wouldn't…I was just a little frustrated about it, and it's draining on Namine and I when Adya get drained like that, but it's fine," Roxas said.

"Don't worry about it. I know how to stop you now so it probably won't happen again. Now come on or there won't be any food left," she said as she left the room and shouted, "Chase! You didn't have a Riku moment with the food did you?!" and laughed as Chase yelled back, "Adya! You know that nothing I do can _ever_ be as bad as the time dad tried to cook!" and Riku interrupted their little tirade, "Hey! You know I can hear everything you say, right?" as Adya, Axel and Roxas walked into the dining room and said to Riku, "hey they have every right to make fun of your food…I had to taste it too," Roxas said and made a face as both he and Namine started to fade and disappeared.

"Ahhh…where did they go?" Axel asked.

"We went back to where we're supposed to be," Roxas said, now in control of Adya.

"Roxas? Is that you?" Axel said confused.

"Yeah, I took control for a minute because of the shock of everything that just happened. Adya's coming back out now," Roxas said as he switched with Adya.

"Ok that was weird," Adya said and everyone agreed with her.

The rest of the trip was pretty mundane, and besides a few arguments between Riku, Axel, and Zexion nothing really happened. After several more hours of flying they finally reached Never Land. They all got off the gummi ship and as they were leaving Chase noticed that his father looked rather nervous about being on this world.

"What's wrong dad?" he asked Riku.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aren't I evil??? Reviews gives the Authoress motivation to write, lol.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: I'm back!

Sora: Welcome back from your little vacation from this story.

Me: Well I can't help the fact that I haven't been able to think of anything to write. Now Sora do the disclaimer!

Sora: As you should all know by now if you even pay attention to this part, Aris-5221 doesn't own anything you recognize however she does own Adya, Chase, Isabella, Alex, and the plot, so don't sue you'll get nothing from it.

Me: Sora!!

Sora: -running away- Sorry!!!!  
……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What's wrong dad?" Chase asked Riku.

"It's nothing really. It's just that the last time I was here I was working for Maleficent and we were after the princesses of heart, so I don't think that I am going to be welcomed here," Riku said revealing a bit of his past that he'd rather forget.

"Well that was a long time ago, I'm sure that they'll forgive you for something that happened over 20 years ago," Adya said confidently.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Riku said as they all left the ship and found themselves on the island that Peter Pan and the lost boys lived on.

"The three of us will stay here in case something happens, that way we'll be able to help instead of us getting caught too. Here take this," Zexion said as he threw three small transceivers to them and they put them in their ear.

"Thanks, we'll let you know if something happens," Riku said as they left.

They wondered around the island for a couple of hours seeing no signs of life except for some birds and the occasional land animal. They were beginning to wonder if anyone even lived there anymore. They had just reached the middle of the island when they saw a shadow of a person pass them on the ground. They looked up and saw a boy that looked about 12 flying in the sky. He saw the three of them and flew down to greet them.

"Hi, my name's Peter Pan. Who are you?" the boy, named Peter said.

"Nice to meet you Peter. I'm Adya, and this is Chase and Riku…," Adya said.

"Riku? As in the Riku that kidnapped Wendy?" Peter said pulling out his dagger to attack him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there will be no attacking my dad," Chase said standing in front of Riku ready to summon his keyblade.

"Wait, he's your dad? But he's evil!" Peter yelled.

"No, he's not! The last time he was here he was under the control of an evil witch, but he's no longer under her control," Chase said getting frustrated at the boy.

"Ok, I'll take your word on it," Peter said with some hesitation. (A/N: Come on he's like 12 they believe anything someone older than them say.) "Ok, if he's your father what about you?" he asked Adya.

"My father was Sora," she said to him.

"Cool, Sora was a great help to me when I was rescuing Wendy…she's all grown up now, so I don't get to see her anymore since she can't come here anymore, but that's ok. Here I'll show you to the tree house where you three can stay," Peter said as he started to lead them to the tree house.

They walked in a winding path following Peter all the way. The three of them didn't want to end up lost in the forest anymore than they had to. After about twenty minutes of wondering they finally reached the tree house where they met the lost boys.

"Where are the heartless?" Adya asked since she hadn't seen any since they had landed.

"_That's what I want to know. I've never seen a world that didn't have any heartless wondering around on it,"_ Roxas said speaking up for the first time since they had landed.

"The heartless? Oh, they're on Hooks ship…they never actually come onto Neverland. I've never been able to figure out why," Peter said answering the question.

"I can answer that," Riku said a bit nervously, "it's because this island is made to protect children. And since almost all children's hearts are light it make a sort of shield to the darkness making it so the heartless can't come onto the island here. The closest they can get is where ever Hook's ship is," he finished saying.

"That explains the fact that I've never seen them anywhere but his ship. What do you guys say about giving Hook a little visit and a little heartless torture," Peter said enthusiastically.

"Sure, but umm…how are you flying earlier?" Chase asked.

"Anyone can fly," Peter said as Tinkerbelle showed up and Peter had her sprinkle fairy dust on the three of them, "There now just think of a happy thought and let it fill you up and that's about it," he finished saying to them.

The three of them closed their eyes and pictured what made them all the happiest. For Adya it was her family all together, for Chase it was being with Adya, and for Riku it was his family and friends. With those thoughts the three of them slowly started hovering off the ground.

"Wow, this is so cool," Adya exclaimed as she started to fly around getting used to maneuvering.

"Right then, let's go," Peter said as he took off the three of them flew behind them.

It wasn't long before they reached Hook's ship. The four of them went to look for separate hiding spots on the ship so that they could scope things out. Peter was up by the lookout's nest, Riku was behind a bunch of barrels that were right next to the captain's door, Chase was down below getting in through the opening for the cannon's, and Adya was on the upper deck near the mast of the ship. Together the four of them were trying to figure out just how many heartless were on the ship and if Hook really had control of them or if the heartless were just using him until he out lived his purpose. After several hours of watching them they snuck off the ship and reconvened on the shore.

"From the looks of it, it doesn't seem like the crew is all too fond of the heartless being on the ship," Peter said.

"No neither is Hook. He can't stand the fact that they're on the ship and wants nothing more but for them to leave. He also said that they would be gone by now if it weren't for Maleficent ordering him to have them on the ship. What I don't understand is why she would want the heartless here on this world since there are no princesses of heart here…unless she knows that you're here or at least will be here sometime in the future, Adya," Riku said.

"Great it would be my luck. Anyways all I heard where I was was a bunch of complaints about the work they had to do and the heartless overrunning the ship," Adya said.

"Same here, I didn't know there were so many ways to complain about the same thing," Chase said.

"Ok here's what we're going to do. First we'll start attacking the heartless on the ship…hopefully it will bring out Hook and we can try to get information out of him. Well then after we can get all we can get out of Hook we can take out the rest of the heartless if we want, Peter said and took off with the others not far behind.

They arrived back at the ship a couple of minutes later and began to take out a bunch of the heartless that were on the deck. They were kind of surprised when the crew members started to defend the heartless considering what they had overheard earlier.

"What's going on here?" Hook demanded as he walked out of the wheel house.

"Oh, nothing much, just decimating your heartless army," Riku said as he took out another heartless.

"Riku?!? What are you doing here? And what are you doing to my heartless? Maleficent wouldn't have authorized this!!" Hook practically screamed at him.

"Man you are slow," Riku laughed, "I haven't worked for Maleficent in about twenty years, when I killed her…the first time," he finished between laughs.

"You killed Maleficent? Wait a minute who are you two?" Hook asked just noticing the two teens.

"Hey well ask the questions here," Chase said as he pointed his keyblade at Hook and said a spell to tie him up.

"Well this isn't very fair," Hook said to the group.

"Shut up. Now tell us why the heartless are here?" Adya demanded.

"I'm not telling!" Hook said.

"Oh yeah," Adya said as she summoned her keyblade again and pointed it at his throat, "Now tell us what we want to know," she finished saying while dangling dangerously close to Hook's throat.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'll talk! Maleficent wanted the heartless here because she knew that the current keyblade master would come here and she wanted me to tell her when he came by. She wants to get him to join her and figured she might be able to do it here," Hook said panicking in fear of dying.

What he said had an affect on Adya since she knew that Maleficent was after her but she had no idea that that witch wanted her so bad. Riku and Chase were surprised at this information as well, not only was their guess correct about Maleficent being after the keyblade master, but also the fact that Hook seemed to think that the current keyblade master was a male instead of female meaning Maleficent hasn't told him anything recently.

"Thank you for that piece of information. If that's all then well be more than happy to leave," Riku said as he summoned his keyblade again and began to take out the rest of the heartless along with Adya, Chase, and Peter.

"Wait you girl, you're the one Maleficent's after aren't you!" Hook shouted as they were leaving the room he was currently tied up in.

"See ya never!" Chase and Adya yelled as they left the room to finish off the heartless and get off the world as soon as possible.

They finished off the heartless rather quickly which surprised Riku and Roxas, who had been watching everything in silence. There weren't any new heartless forming to take over when the other had fallen like there usually was. The four of them left the ship where Hook was still tied up and the heartless were now gone. The keyhole appeared and Adya sealed it and opened a new path for them. When they reached the shore they bid Peter goodbye and went back to the ship.

On the way back to the ship Riku was thinking about how this whole trip was just too easy. He was beginning to wonder if all of this was to alert Maleficent to where they were, and if Adya's nightmares would return tonight. He felt a little better knowing that Sora and Alex would be there if something like that happened but didn't like the fact that even they couldn't gain access to that part of her dreams when they happened. He didn't like the fact that Maleficent and Xehanort's heartless are after the kids and he couldn't stop the thoughts about this all being a trap. Finally after about an hour of flying later they reached the gummi ship where Axel, Zexion, and Demyx looked about ready to take off each other's heads. Axel was covered in flour, Demyx had egg in his hair, and Zexion looked like he'd gotten into a fight with a blender and lost his hair, face, and clothes were covered in some sort of batter.

"Is this a bad time?" Adya laughed at the sight of the three of them along with Riku and Chase.

"Even if I said yes you still are going to demand to know what happened, aren't you." Zexion asked.

"Yup, now spill," Adya said looking for a clean place to sit but opted for hovering slightly off the ground.

"We were trying to make dinner by making pancakes since that's really the only thing that we know how to make. Well Axel threw an egg at me, and I threw a handful of flour back at Axel, all the while Zexion was ignoring us…," Demyx said only to have his explanation interrupted by Zexion.

"Then the two of them start throwing anything that the two of them can get their hands on and one of them hit the batter and it splattered all over me and then you two walked in," he finished saying.

Chase started laughing even harder then when he had when he had entered the ship, and had tears rolling down his face. Adya and Riku weren't fairing any better and neither were Roxas and Namine who were rolling on the floor laughing safely away from the three nobodies. Chase walked over to the fridge and then the pantry and came back with some cold cuts and bread which they all used to have dinner.

"Oh, yeah you three are cleaning up this mess. All of it, I don't want to see any residue later. Got it?" Chase said not really that happy that _his_ kitchen had been ruined.

The three nobodies nodded slowly and just as slowly started to clean the disaster area that was once a kitchen. Adya, Chase, and Riku went into the control room and looked at the map of the worlds trying to decide what world they would go to next. They had decided on going to a world that Riku had never gone to; on the world map it said Konoha. Riku programmed the ships computer to the worlds coordinates, put the ship onto autopilot, and the three of them headed to bed while the three nobodies were still cleaning the kitchen.

Riku had the events of today going through his head and couldn't shake the feeling that this was all a trap. Chase fell asleep quickly and was thrown into nightmares with an appearance of Xehanort, and Adya after talking with Roxas and Namine for a little while went to sleep and the instant she did Maleficent started attacking her mind.

"This is getting really annoying. Adya! Wake up!" both Namine and Roxas yelled trying to wake Adya up.

**Adya's and Chase's Dream**

"_Chase how are you here?" Adya asked when she saw that it was only the two of them there. The two of them were in an area with absolutely nothing there._

"_I…I have no idea. The last thing I remember doing is falling asleep," Chase said looking at their surroundings hoping to see a way out of there._

"_Please don't tell me that we're in another one of those strange dreams with the two migraines," Adya and Chase mumbled at the same time._

"_Who are you two calling migraines?!"_

"_Yes, we will call you that if we so feel like," the two of them said together._

"_Oh yeah? Let's just see how confident you two feel when you aren't together anymore," Maleficent said as she used her power to separate the two into their own dreams._

**Adya's Dream**

"_Chase? No…I don't want to be alone!" Adya screamed into the darkness._

"_But you aren't alone, my dear," Maleficent said as she appeared in the darkness._

"_I am not going to be trapped here with you!"Adya shouted at Maleficent as she turned to run only to find out that there was nowhere to run._

Sora was watching everything from outside the barrier that always seemed to form when Maleficent invaded her dreams. All he could do was try to break through the barrier before something happened to Adya and hope that Alex was having better luck with Chase than he was.

**Chase's Dream**

"_You're trapped with nowhere to go, little boy,"_ _Xehanort whispered_ _hidden in the darkness that surrounded them._

"_I'm not little! I'm sixteen!" Chase shouted and tried to summon his keyblade._

"_Muhahahaha That won't work here, I'm controlling this dream," Xehanort laughed at his attempt to fight him and get out of there._

"_No but this works!" as a wave of light invaded the entire area and forced Xehanort away and Alex's form with his hand out was next to Chase, Alex turned to him and said, "I can't believe you said that to him, I thought I was going to laugh my head off," Alex said still trying to stop laughing. "We have to go dad needs help getting into Adya's dream," Alex said and when Chase nodded Alex transported them into Adya's mind._

**Adya's Dream…Again**

Chase and Alex appeared beside Sora outside the barrier that kept Adya inaccessible to everyone who was trying to wake her up.

"Sora, why can't we do anything to help her?" Chase asked

"Well Maleficent always puts a strong barrier to keep Adya isolated from everything on the outside so that no one can interrupt her work," Sora answered

"And that witch's barrier is a lot stronger than the one Xehanort's which is easy to break while this one isn't," Alex finished since he's the only one who has been getting rid of Xehanort.

_Adya was standing there glaring at Maleficent and held out her hand and her keyblade appeared._

"_WHAT!?! That's impossible you shouldn't be able to summon your keyblade here."_

"_Well, you old witch, to bad I just did."_

"_No matter I will still defeat you," Maleficent said as she started sending blasts of her power towards Adya as she blocked the blasts with her keyblade._

_The battle raged on for what could quite possible be for hours when suddenly to everyone who was watching horror Maleficent's staff blast hit Adya's heart. _

Everyone watched in horror as Adya's body started to fade and disappear. Alex got Chase out of there as fast as he could in fear of what would happen if Chase was still there after Adya faded. Sora could hear Namine and Roxas screaming in pain as they were ripped from Adya's mind and thrown into the real world and subsequently waking everyone up.Everyone ran into the room and saw both Namine and Roxas on the ground trying to recover from the pain they had just experienced.

"Where the hell is Adya?!" Riku exclaimed when he saw the two nobodies but not Adya.

"I don't know. The two of us were trying to wake Adya up after she had gone to sleep and was attacked by Maleficent. We kept trying to wake her and then all of the sudden there was this searing pain and then we were out here and Adya was gone," Roxas said as he got off the ground and then helped Namine up.

"I know what happened," everyone turned to look at Chase, "Alex had just gotten rid of Xehanort and took me into Adya's dream. We were trying to break into the barrier and Maleficent and Adya had started fighting. We were still trying to break though the barrier when Maleficent's staff sent a blast from her staff and it hit Adya in the heart, and then she faded. Alex had transported me out of there as soon as that happened since both he and Sora weren't sure what would have happened to my mind if I had stayed. Adya can't have died! Her body wouldn't have disappeared like it did; her body would have stayed here like Sora and Alex's!"

"You know Chase does have a point. When Roxas was created Sora disappeared just like Adya did right now. Which means that she probably became a nobody."

"Great Zexion, now answer this, how do we get her back?"

"I don't know the answer to that one."

**The World That Never Was**

A young woman with light blue hair that was tied into a tight ponytail and her hair laid in a slender line down to her mid back, her eyes were a deep green that were cold and unforgiving. She silently walked down the streets by the Castle That Never Was when she was confronted by a person with a black coat on the hood covered their face. The person pulled back their hood with flower petals to reveal what she assumed a guy with pink hair.

"You are to come with me. The Superior will decide if you are allowed to join."

"Okay, but first are you a man or a woman?"

-Sweat drop- "I'm a guy, as is most of the Organization"

"Does that mean I have to be in the same place as a bunch of men who are aspiring to look like women, or is that just you?"

"Shut up and come with me all ready."

"Aye, aye Mon capiton," she said as she followed the pink haired guy to where ever he was taking her.

"Superior sir, I found a new nobody wondering the streets outside the castle. Do you wish to see her?"

"Yes, number XI, bring her in."

She walked in and stood in front of the Superior waiting for him to acknowledge her. 'This guy has one big ego that's for sure,' she thought to herself.

"So, you're the newest member. We've recently have four spots that have been vacated however those ranks would make you higher than some of the other members so you will be number XIV is that clear? Also what is your name?"

"Clear as crystal. My name is Adya."

"You need to think of a new name that is an anagram of your original name and title so that I can introduce you to everyone else."

She stood there for a few minutes thinking of an anagram to her name and she finally came up with a new name.

"My name is Ayxda the Copycat."

"Good now come with me and I'll introduce you in the meeting."

'Great more playing following the leader' Ayxda thought to herself as she followed him to the meeting room.

"Everyone I have good news we have been joined today by a new member, her name is Ayxdra the Copycat. She will be number XIV even though we are missing four of our members. Now everyone introduce yourself. I'm number I, Xemnas the Superior."

"Number II, Xigbar the Freeshooter."

"Number III, Xaldin the Whirl Wind Lancer."

"Number IV, Vexen the Chilly Academic."

"Number V, Lexaeus the Silent Hero."

"Number VII, Saix the Luna Diviner."

"Number X, Luxord the Gambler of Fate."

"Number XI, Marluxia the Graceful Assassin."

"Number XII, Larxene the Savage Nymph."

"We will meet later to discuss the testing of XIV. Everyone is dismissed."

And with that say they all left for their rooms. Ayxda wondered the halls for a few minutes looking for her room she finally found a room with the roman numerals XIV on it and proceeded to enter and go to bed.

…………………………………………………………

Well even with writers block I still put together this ridiculously long chapter for you all. Updates will probably be slow for a while as I try to get through my writers block, especially since it took me two or three months to write this one chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, I'm back again. My friend and I both came up with this story and we planned on having Adya become a nobody from the beginning…well almost the beginning. Also I came up with the idea for this chapter long before I wrote the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Kingdom Hearts series it belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It had been a few days since Ayxda had first joined the Organization and all the other members think that she was similar to Roxas in the fact that she didn't remember anything about her past. Little did they know that she remembered everything, she just didn't want to let them know that she did. Today was the day that she was going to be tested to show everyone what her powers were and how she compared with the others.

"Ayxda proceed to Memory Skyscraper to be tested as to where you stand in the Organization," Xemnas's voice sounded through a dark portal in her room.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

When she arrived there she saw that the members that were currently left in the Organization were all there waiting for her arrival. She didn't know what her test would be or even why the rest of the Organization did had to be there to watch her. She didn't want the others to what her powers were. She found that she could still summon her keyblade when she wanted to, but she also had new powers which was the ability to copy any of the abilities that she saw.

"Here is your test Number XIV, you are to battle Number II. You will be allowed to stay depending on how well you do against him."

Xigbar jumped down from his throne and summoned his weapons and got into a battle stance. Ayxda just smiled as Xigbar started shooting at her. She dodged all of the diamond shaped bullets that he sent towards her. She eventually got bored of just dodging and she summoned a gun that looked identical to his and went through a dark portal and came out behind Xigbar and shot him five times in the back thus ending the battle.

Vexen went over to Xigbar immediately after the fight was over so he could treat Xigbar's wounds to keep him from fading since he had been badly wounded.

"Hmmm….you have earned your place here. So welcome to the world that never was," Xemnas said standing up from his throne as he said so, afterwards he left the room and the rest of the Organization left as well.

Ayxda saw that this was her chance to get see what was going on with her somebody's extended family. She opened a dark portal and appeared in a deserted part of the ship where no one could hear her portal open. She slowly opened the door and started to walk around the ship sticking to the shadows to avoid being seen by anyone. She was beginning to wonder if her heartless was somewhere on the ship and if she could recombine with it. From the looks of everything everyone was asleep, well that is until Zexion came up behind her.

"I thought I smelled someone else on the ship. How are you doing Adya?"

"I'm alive…well kinda. I'm trying to find my heartless so I can get my heart back."

"You do realize that I have to tell the others that you were here."

"Please don't. I don't want them to know I'm in the Organization, even if I'm slowly driving them all insane, actually I should say even more insane. I've never seen so many men that are trying to look like girls."

"I take it you've met Marluxia then?"

"Yup he's the one who took me to Mansex," Ayxda said with a small laugh, "Oh and thanks for letting me see one of your abilities."

"What do you mean?"

"I can copy any ability that I see someone else do, I sent Xigbar to the edge of existence during my test by creating a weapon that is just like his. I'm going to check on Chase then I'm going to go."

She walked passed Zexion and continued on to Chase's room where he was caught in another nightmare. She wondered what she could do to help, and she realized that she's seen Malificiant's ability to enter one's dream, and while she hadn't had the ability to copy people's powers at the time she thought that she still might be able to enter his dream. She focused herself and willed herself into Chase's dream and when she opened her eyes she saw the barrier that had always kept everyone sealed away from her in her dreams. She figured that now that she was out of the way that Malificiant was helping Xenohort to make a stronger barrier. She saw the others some distance away trying to break the barrier with a pure white light and failing. She held her hand against the barrier and focused her dark powers into the barrier and forced it to pulse even more until the barrier shattered forcing Xenohnort to retreat. She quickly opened a dark portal and left before any of them saw her there.

**The ship**

The next morning Chase had finished making everyone breakfast although the major question on everyone's mind what how did the barrier fall. Riku knew that Alex, Sora, and himself didn't break the barrier even though Chase had thought it was them at first until they had explained to him that it hadn't been them. Riku could swear he had felt a dark energy there and that that dark energy was what had broken the barrier.

"I don't get it if you, Sora, or Alex didn't break the barrier last night then who the hell did?" Chase finally yelled in anger in the fact that he didn't know who was in his dreams anymore.

"…It was Adya's nobody."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted at once.

"What did she want?" Roxas asked after he had gotten over the shock of hearing that Adya had indeed become a nobody.

"She paid a visit here last night to see how everyone was doing as well as to try and find her heartless. I smelled and intruder so I went to check it out and she was wondering around the ship in the shadows. She begged me not to tell any of you what she was but I never said that I would. After she didn't find her heartless she said that she was going to check on you, Chase, before going back to The World That Never Was. So if I'm correct she's the one who got rid of the barrier in you dream."

"Do you happen to know Adya's nobody's name?"

"Didn't ask."

**The World That Never Was**

Ayxda was in a tight situation, she had to follow the Organization while at the same time she had to find her heartless so that she could become whole again. The only problem with the latter is the fact that she had no idea where her heartless could be. She had been to several worlds so far, secretly of course, looking for it with no avail.

………………………………….

Ok, I'm ending the chapter here since I've had this part written for the past few months when writers block finally decided to overrun this story. Actually this chapter was the chapter that the idea for this story started with. I don't know when the next chapter will be out since my intrest with Kingdom Hearts has started to fade, but I don't plan on abandoning this story…it may just take some time to update. Please R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! I'm back, and I will finish this story. Just so everyone knows my hard drive crashed unfortunately I didn't have anything backed up, so I lost this chapter as well as the next chapter, both of which I hadn't had my beta check them yet. I'm trying to remember what I had written but pretty much I have to figure out where I wanted to go with this story. Also school has become unbelievably hard since I've started the classes for my major. I have a bit of free time right now so I decided that I would get back into the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts never have never will.

* * *

Ayxda had gotten bored of the members of Organization and created a dark portal and left. She exited the portal in her room on the gummi ship with Chase and the others. She changed out of the cloak that she had gotten when she joined the Organization and into Adya's clothes and laid on her bed thinking of a way to show herself to everyone on the ship.

Meanwhile everyone on the ship was eating dinner when Zexion smelled someone else on the ship. He couldn't place who it was so he decided to speak up. "Umm…guys, there's someone other than us on the ship."

Chase blinked, "How do you know?"

Zexion sighed, "I have a very acute sense of smell."

"I forgot about that. That was the reason that I could never sneak up on you," Riku said as he got up from the table, "Do you know where this person is?"

Zexion nodded, "For the most part I can. If I am correct the person is in or around Adya's room and they're not moving around."

Riku and the others walked quietly to Adya's room and at Zexion's nod meaning that the person was in the room, he opened the door and saw someone laying on the bed. The person sat up and looked at all of them who were staring at her.

"Hi, everyone. I don't look that bad, do I?" Ayxda asked with a slight smirk.

"So you're back?" Zexion asked.

"Yup. I honestly have no idea how you put up with Xemnas for so long. The guy never shuts up, and Saix is just as annoying. Now I know why you all switched sides, anyways I'm not going back if I can avoid it," Ayxda said smiling.

Axel started laughing and had to lean up against the doorframe to stay upright, "Yeah he hasn't changed much since he actually was human. That man always loved to hear himself talk. Most of us always tuned him out."

"You know him before he was a nobody?"

Axel nodded, "Yeah, he was one of the assistants to Ansem the Wise. His true name is Xehanort but he called himself Ansem which is where he derived his name as a nobody. The other assistants names were Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Isa, and Lea in that order. Even then we had a hard time shutting him up because he always had some grand idea that he had to talk about forever before he actually got to talking about said idea. Demyx here is the first person to join the organization that wasn't an assistant for Ansem the Wise." (A/N: I'm not sure if Saix and Axel were actually assistants to Ansem the Wise but for the purpose of the story they are.)

Zexion nodded, "That is true. I had a tendency to avoid him if I could. I developed a dislike for the man quite quickly before we became nobodies. And when we did I followed him because he made us think that no one would understand us and try to destroy us at first sight, but I still tried to avoid him if I could."

"So…umm….What's your name and your power?" Demyx asked.

Ayxda smiled, "My name is Ayxda, but you can call me Adya if you like I'll probably respond to either one. As for what my power is I can copy any power that I've seen from someone else. Which actually landed quite a few people in the hospital ward because they kept trying test how much of their power's could I copy and for how long, and they don't have to numbers to do that right now. Anyways the reason I left was because I got bored and I wasn't getting anywhere with finding my heartless so I decided to leave. Actually I think that they're glad that I decided to leave; there will certainly be a lot less damage happening to the remaining nine members."

"What did you do while you were there?" Roxas asked.

"Umm…blew up a few things and a few people, turned all of the organization's abilities against them until they were almost dead," Ayxda said with a grin.

"Actually Roxas and I have a theory about why you haven't been able to find your heartless, we think that you don't have one. When your mother lost her heart she didn't become a heartless like your father did. We think that instead of losing your heart you hid it within someone. And the two of us think that you entrusted your heart with the both of us," Namine said.

"Do you know how I can get my actual body back?"

Roxas sighed, "It's only a theory but we think we can do that too. The only thing is that if we do this then Namine and I probably will be back in your subconscious as well as yourself. Adya would be back though…"

"Is this what you two want?" Chase asked looking at Roxas and Namine.

Ayxda looked at Chase and followed his train of thought, "It's up to you two if we try this. If you want to keep your bodies then I can stay like this, I suppose."

Roxas shook his head, "No, we wouldn't have said our theory if we didn't want to go through with it."

"What do you need us to do?" Riku asked.

"Well I think that everyone besides the three of us should be in the room when we do this without putting everyone else in danger," Namine said and everyone else left the room.

"Okay, I'll ask the question. How do we do this? I mean to my knowledge dad became a heartless to release mom's heart."

"Ok, this is where it is all theory; the two of us have no idea if this is going to work. If we're right than both of us hold a portion of Adya's heart within us as do you, so if we focus our energy to pull the portions out of our bodies and focus into one place they should reconnect it should also bring back Adya's body," Namine said softly.

Ayxda just nodded and silently held her hand out in front of her Roxas and Namine followed her lead shortly after and they all focused on Adya's portion of heart within them. After a few minutes there was a glow that started surrounding their hands which quickly grew brighter and brighter. Soon there was only person standing in the room and it wasn't a person who was in the room earlier. Adya was back and her nobody as well as Namine and Roxas were back in her subconscious.

Adya blinked as her room came back into focus and looked around her room since she didn't know how she had gotten there.

"_Namine, Roxas? What's going on?"_ Adya asked.

Roxas sighed, "What the last thing you remember?"

Adya thought about it, "Umm…Fighting Maleficent and losing, and then nothing until right now."

Roxas sighed again, "This is going to take awhile…."

Meanwhile in another part of the ship the others were waiting to figure out Adya was back or not. Just then Zexion turned his head towards Adya's room and turned his attention back to the others.

"It appears that it worked. Roxas's, Namine's and Ayxda's scents are fading and Adya's scent is back."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Adya was back and probably confused but they knew Roxas, Namine and probably Ayxda would help her figure things out.

Adya had laid down on her bed and closed her eyes and focused on going to her subconscious. When she arrived she saw Roxas and Namine sitting on the couch as well as a new door that was closed.

"So what's been going on?" Adya asked again.

Namine motioned for Adya to take a seat and began to explain what had happened, "Well when you lost to Maleficent you became a nobody, she is currently resting in her room. You've been gone for about two months now and during that time Roxas has been sealing the worlds off and opening the door ways to other worlds. We had been trying to figure out how to get you back since it had happened but we didn't know what to do. And earlier your nobody, Ayxda showed up and we put a theory that Roxas and I had into motion and it worked. And that's pretty much what's been going on since you've left. "

"Okay…wow that's a lot to take in. But I guess I'll just have to deal with it," Adya said quietly.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Roxas said with a smile and saw her yawn, "Now get some sleep, I'm sure Sora and Alex have missed you."

Adya rolled her eyes at Roxas and drifted off to sleep.

**-Dream-**

"_Adya! Your back!" Alex yelled as he tackled his sister to the ground in a hug._

_Adya laughed, "It's nice to see you too, Alex. But I can't breathe!"_

_Alex quickly got up and helped Adya up,"Sorry about that, it's just Dad and I saw you disappear, and we couldn't find your nobody, so we were just hoping that you weren't dead."_

_Sora appeared next and walked over to Adya and hugged her tightly, "I was so worried about what had happened to you."_

_Adya sighed, "I'm sorry I worried you, but like I told Namine and Roxas, I didn't even know I had disappeared."_

"_I know, believe me I know better than most. I had no memory of my time as a nobody either, and I think it's the same thing for your mother as well. Just promise me that you'll be more careful next time, I'd really hate to find out that I can still have a heart attack as a ghost," Sora said jokingly. _

"_I'll do my best dad."_

"_That's all I ask, Adya."_

* * *

Ok, that's it for now. I have to decide which world they're going to go to next. So until then R&R!


End file.
